


蛇類圖鑑（初版）

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 當他們轉醒時已經接近中午了，克羅里趴伏在阿茲拉斐爾的胸膛上，初醒的他仍有些迷茫，阿茲拉斐爾不禁寵溺的看著他熱愛睡眠、此刻正小聲呻吟著的惡魔。「早安，克羅里。」「天使。」克羅里仰起頭來，紅髮凌亂，眉頭緊蹙，黃澄澄的蛇眼直直地望著阿茲拉斐爾的藍眸。「怎麼了，親愛的？腰痛？要我幫你按摩還是……」「我懷孕了，阿茲拉斐爾。」「蛤？」一個慌慌張張準備當父親的天使，一條懷孕的蛇，一起阻止世界末日的共犯和什麼事情都要插手的上司的故事。





	1. 角鼻盲蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章節有克羅里雙性性器官描寫

一開始是克羅里翠綠的盆栽，再來是他數量驚人的音樂收藏、藝術手稿以及雕塑作品，在應發生而未發生的世界末日之後，總共花了惡魔一個月的時間才把他所有的家當搬進阿茲拉斐爾的公寓裡。當然，克羅里並沒有開口明言他想要正式搬進書店裡，這不是他的風格；他只是一點一點的用自己的物品和氣味試探阿茲拉斐爾的界線，直到彼此完全契合，直到他的天文年鑑和天使的初版古籍疊放在一起，或者他的印度榕沐浴在蘇活區的陽光下，或者 _ 地下絲絨 _ 正在書店裡小聲播放著。

_ 你覺得我們會不會進展太快了， _ 一晚克羅里睡意濃重地問，他的頭枕在天使的大腿上，阿茲拉斐爾的五指與他的紅色髮絲糾纏。 _ 六千年不快了，親愛的， _ 阿茲拉斐爾回道，忍不住笑著看渾身酥軟又乖順得不得了的惡魔。

生活單純了許多，像是一個美好的長假，天知道他從伊甸園以後就再也沒有休假過了。非常不幸的，超時加班和奇怪的責任制都是天庭的發明，若說他和惡魔克羅里 _ 深交 _ 了六千年學到了什麼，那就是樓下的行政系統滿是漏洞可鑽，特別適合幫自己偷渡一個假期。

倫敦下起了雨。阿茲拉斐爾小心翼翼的撐起了一把黑傘，另一手把一本磚塊書緊緊的抱在胸前。

「噢天啊，你不會想讓這本書掉進水坑裡的，這是一本初版，還有作者簽名在封底，你大老遠從奧地利帶回來的……小心，阿茲拉斐爾，書店快到了……」

克羅里的手機沒有接通，讓阿茲拉斐爾只好從希斯羅機場搭地鐵回到書店。

「如果有任何一頁被淋濕的話，克羅里就要倒大霉——」

轉角的深紅色店面映入眼簾。阿茲拉斐爾在對街停下了步伐，左右環顧了一下確定沒有在注意他後打了個響指，召喚一個不痛不癢的小奇蹟替自己省去過馬路、找鑰匙和開門的時間。

_ 有事情不太對勁。 _

在那一個瞬間阿茲拉斐爾感覺到了。沒有營業的書店一盞燈也沒有點，昏暗的日光從窗冪的縫隙透了進來，書本整齊的擺放，相互堆疊，看起來和阿茲拉斐爾臨走前的狀態沒有什麼不同。不，那個異樣感覺並非來自人類的感官，而是來自某個更深處的地方，更原始的，難以用現有的詞彙形容。

_ 像是一座安靜而蓊鬱的森林，鳥獸俱寂，從沒見過的花朵在唯一一束陽光下盛開。 _

阿茲拉斐爾把懷裡的書輕輕放在鄰近的書桌上。他還是沒看見克羅里，但是他可以聞的到克羅里的氣息，他可以感覺到它們在他的皮膚上若有似無的觸碰，輕柔的卻也難以忽視。克羅里通常聞起來像剛洗好的襯衫、一點皮革，揉合了一股肉豆蔻微苦的辛香、雨以及蜂蜜；此刻這個味道卻有些變質了，香料的氣味幾乎掩蓋了克羅里的衣料以及皮件，細雨演變成一種豪雨的預告，蜂蜜的甜幾乎可以用舌尖嚐到。

「親愛的？」阿茲拉斐爾開口喚道。

_ 有事情不太對勁。但不是令人警覺的，不是危險的，而是…… _

克羅里的氣味像是有自己的意識那樣，無聲的牽引的阿茲拉斐爾。天使小心的在書架間穿梭，跟著那個看不見的、柔軟的、靈活的曲線穿越了整個店面，又沿著樓梯的扶手向上爬行進入了位在店面二樓的公寓。「克羅里，你在家裡嗎？」

_ 沒有回應。 _

克羅里的氣味緩緩的爬向了他們的臥室，從門底的縫隙鑽了進去。

阿茲拉斐爾輕輕的推開了門，眨了眨眼讓自己的視力逐漸適應黑暗。

過了一會兒他可以看見一些灰色的朦朧輪廓，他們的小茶几、窗邊的盆栽、大得奢侈的雙人床和床上的一團隆起；那團隆起物似乎是由他們的被子和枕頭所組成，正緩緩的起伏著，一層層的布料底下似乎有什麼東西正在窣窣地移動著。克羅里的氣味再也不能更加濃郁了，從輕撫變成擁抱，填滿了阿茲拉斐爾的每一個毛孔。他移動到床邊，緩緩伸出手來，捏著絲綢布料的一角將被單扯了下來。

他的床上有一條蛇。

「克羅里，是你嗎？」

那條蛇挺起了上半身，對天使歪著頭，黃琥珀的眼珠彷彿在黑暗中發著光。 _ 噢，這當然是他的克羅里， _ 阿茲拉斐爾在腦海中斥責著自己的蠢問題，他愛人的蛇的型態很難讓人忘記：首先這是一條很大的蛇，渾身覆滿黑色與暗紅色的鱗片，底下則是強壯的肌肉，輕輕擺動的脊椎扭曲成柔軟而優美的波浪曲線。他是很久沒有看見克羅里以蛇身示人了，但是他應當到哪裡都認得出這條伊甸園的蛇。

「嘿，親愛的，有什麼事在困擾你嗎？」

克羅里斯嘶地吐著蛇信，溫馴地讓阿茲拉斐爾將他巨大的頭顱捧在兩手中。

「克羅里，你可以……呃，變回一個比較方便溝通的身體嗎？親愛的，這樣……我有點難知道你想做什麼……」

伊甸之蛇上下擺動著他的頭顱，接著阿茲拉斐爾感覺到克羅里的力量在他的蛇鱗下流竄，冷硬的鱗片逐漸融化成柔軟的皮膚，爬蟲類的曲線模糊了又重新勾勒成人的形狀。不用多久時間阿茲拉斐爾得到了一個擁有雙手雙腳、跪坐在床上的克羅里，他的臉頰依舊被托在天使的掌心。 _ 或許今天克羅里突然懷舊了起來， _ 阿茲拉斐爾想，他的確很久沒看見一身黑袍、紅髮及肩的模樣，渡鴉的翅膀收折在身後。

「嗨，天使。」克羅里喃喃道。他的聲音有些沙啞，彷彿好一陣子沒有開口的樣子。

「所以……」阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉嚨，因為某種難以言述的理由突然覺得口乾舌噪了起來。「你要跟我說你為什麼突然想要變成一條大蛇嗎，親愛的？噢，不要誤會，我不是說不可以，只是……好奇。」

「喔，沒什麼。」克羅里眨了眨眼睛。不知道是不是因為光線昏暗使致錯覺，阿茲拉斐爾覺得他的眼眸比以往更加熱切，虹膜的周圍有著些許赤銅色的斑點，讓中央的黃色更加鮮明。「天氣不太好，你看，下雨了。你不在，沒什麼事情做，挺無聊的。」

「嗯，外面是下雨了……」阿茲拉斐爾哼著，讓克羅里繼續輕輕的磨蹭他的掌心。

「我的天使。」

「怎麼了，親愛的？」

「你回來了。」

惡魔對他露出笑容，直起上半身離開阿茲拉斐爾溫暖的觸碰，此刻他們倆的視線幾乎連成一條水平線。阿茲拉斐爾聽到了羽毛互相摩擦的聲響，看著克羅里緩緩展開他的翅膀， _ 那對漂亮的、強壯的—— _

「嘿，克羅里，你會不小心撞壞房間裡的東西……」

「哈，那麼你得快點來阻止我，我是一個很壞的、很壞的……」阿茲拉斐爾扯著克羅里寬鬆的領口，克羅里的手就如藤蔓似的瞬間纏上他，一點施力加上阿茲拉斐爾頓時失去的平衡感，讓他們倆紛紛倒在床上。「……很壞的惡魔。」

阿茲拉斐爾在給了克羅里一個吻，就只在額頭上，因為今天他完全讓人摸不著頭緒。

克羅里的翅膀窸窸窣窣地向上蜷起，輕輕的覆在阿茲拉斐爾的肩上。

「阿茲拉斐爾，給我好嗎？我想要。」惡魔輕聲說，音節一個一個曖昧的連成一串模糊的咒語。他扭了扭腰，抬起一隻腳讓他的足背挑逗地滑過天使的褲襠，昂貴的布料下他的男性器官正因眼前的景象、克羅里的暗示和氣味而興奮地充血挺硬。阿茲拉斐爾沒有回答他，而是讓一隻手鑽到克羅里的袍子底下，手指爬上他細長而光裸的腿，來到他的跨間，握住了他的柱身上下擼動，拇指按在圓潤的柱頂上摩擦，誘出一滴滴黏稠的體液。

「阿茲拉斐爾……」克羅里呻吟著。他在衣物的限制下盡力的敞開雙腿，讓阿茲拉斐爾能夠更方便的觸碰他性慾的來源，同時伸手摟住天使的頸子，拉近兩人的距離吻在那雙對軟的唇上。阿茲拉斐爾大概知道他的愛人想要什麼，於是他沒有繼續折磨他的陰莖，手指輕柔地揉捏了幾下柱底的囊袋後往克羅里的臀部探去——

阿茲拉斐爾小小地倒抽了一口氣。

「怎麼樣，喜歡嗎？」

迎接阿茲拉斐爾觸碰的不是想像中那樣平滑的皮膚，而是另一種熟悉又意料之外觸感。他的指尖瞬間滑入了克羅里熱情的皺摺，熱情、絲滑、溼潤，一朵盛開的花迎接著阿茲拉斐爾的觸碰，引著他的手指繼續探索，擠入他不斷吐出潤滑體液的陰道弄出嘖嘖的水聲。

「非常。」阿茲拉斐爾喘著氣著說。他倏地抽出手指惹來克羅里一聲驚訝的呻吟，捏起對方精瘦的腰部將惡魔翻成面朝下的姿勢，胸口貼著他們的絲綢床罩，臀部蹶起，黑色的渡鴉翅膀被折在一邊無力的拍打了兩下。「我非常喜歡你。」

克羅里的性慾完全地暴露在眼前任他採擷。

一點奇蹟解決了兩人服裝的問題。

阿茲拉斐爾俯身，用自己覆蓋住了克羅里。他讓自己滑進克羅里的身體，讓溼潤的軟肉熱情的包覆、吸吮他的肉莖，開始用如浪潮般的節奏幹進底下愉悅呻吟的肉體。

那晚阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里的陰道裡射了兩次，隨後又再次將他因為歡愉而全身顫抖的愛人翻到正面、讓他扳著自己的雙腿形成一個淫蕩的M字形，讓阿茲拉斐爾用手指耐心而溫柔的把他帶到另一波高潮，甜美的喘息和呻吟不斷從他張闔的嘴裡吐出，幾乎沒有被觸碰的陰莖射出白濁的液體污染了自己的胸膛，汗溼的紅色長髮散在潔白的絲綢上形成鮮明的對比。

阿茲拉斐爾有那麼一個瞬間認為自己會這樣被無形體化。

當他們轉醒時已經接近中午了，克羅里趴伏在阿茲拉斐爾的胸膛上，初醒的他仍有些迷茫，阿茲拉斐爾不禁寵溺的看著他熱愛睡眠、此刻正小聲呻吟著的惡魔。

「早安，克羅里。」

「天使。」

克羅里仰起頭來，紅髮凌亂，眉頭緊蹙，黃澄澄的蛇眼直直地望著阿茲拉斐爾的藍眸。

「怎麼了，親愛的？腰痛？要我幫你按摩還是……」

「我懷孕了，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「蛤？」


	2. 巨蚺

克羅里對於即將發生的一連串事件並非毫無頭緒——再怎麼說他也是一個惡魔，一個超自然的存在，一個在地獄以及人間打滾了六千餘年的公務員，他 _ 應該要 _ 知道的，但顯然退休生活和與迷糊天使同居大幅地降低了他的警覺心。

那天早上克羅里在倫敦街頭的人行道上灑了一杯咖啡。

滾燙的液體潑濺在一個身形消瘦、有著沙黃色短髮的年輕人身上，熨燙平整的潔白襯衫被染上了一大片褐色的污漬。年輕人爆了幾句粗口，卻也沒有停下腳步向罪魁禍首咎責。那天是可憐的馬修．貝克的第一個就職面試，而且他就快要遲到了，所以他只好留下克羅里一人楞楞地站在原地，空了的紙杯在他腳邊滾動、滾下了人行道後被一輛雙層巴士給輾了過去。

_ 有事情不太對勁。 _

過了良久克羅里才又繼續他的步程，並且逐漸加快腳步，腦中想著阿茲拉斐爾的書店，那牆壁上的紅漆、一對白色的柱子以及招牌上金色的字體。

他有一種預感，一種直覺，在他著體內騷動彷彿一頭被囚禁的獸撓抓著牠的牢籠。

克羅里可以感覺到他的感官突然變得清晰了許多，像是有人拿了一枝筆重新描勒了一次他的世界。他可以聞到倫敦地鐵站的混濁氣息、方才降下的雨滴駐留在生鏽的街燈上、女人隔夜的香水和男人皮夾裡褶皺的鈔票，顏色即使經過墨鏡的過濾依舊鮮亮得刺眼，空氣刺痛著他的皮膚，他的骨骼在他的皮膚底下搔癢。

_ 有些事情不太對勁，他想要回家，阿茲拉斐爾回家了嗎？…… _

克羅里被各種強烈的感官侵襲，所有濃郁的色塊堆疊成一幅混亂又曖昧不清的圖畫，他幾乎不知道自己是如何找到回書店的路、從口袋裡掏出鑰匙、不撞倒任何一疊名貴的古籍回到他與阿茲拉斐爾共享的臥室。

人類的血液讓他燥熱得難受，於是克羅里選擇變回一條蛇，扭蠕著爬上兩人的床、鑽到被單下方，讓自己的身體盤蜷成球狀。

此刻倫敦又下起了一場大雨。

大致讓自己有時間冷靜後克羅里很快的歸納出是 _ 那個時候 _ 又到了，大概每隔幾百年就會湧上的 _ 那個 _ 慾望，同時他也知道自己接下來想要什麼：他想要阿茲拉斐爾和他一起度過，讓阿茲拉斐爾擁有他的身體和慾望，讓阿茲拉斐爾舒緩他、照顧他、溫柔地對他做愛。曾經陪他度過 _ 這種時候 _ 的愛侶多已經不在人類的世界了。克羅里對他們每一個都抱持著一定的感情，打從深處的尊敬或者肉體上的崇拜，但無論如何他們到最後總會離開，激情消退、命運中註定踏上另一場追尋的不歸旅程。他們總會離開，變成一抹帶有殘香的影子，難以消除他們的存在卻也不曾擁有過他們。

_ 現在不一樣了， _ 克羅里想，蛇的身體讓他有些模糊慵懶，他試著用簡單的詞彙拼湊出他的想法， _ 現在他有阿茲拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾，他的阿茲拉斐爾。 _

不知道過了多久，克羅里聽見了天使的腳步聲，以及他呼喚著他的名字的聲音。

克羅里吐著蛇信，嚐起了空氣中的味道，他自己的氣味以及阿茲拉斐爾的。他可以感覺到他的天使逐漸靠近了惡魔的巢穴，受他的氣息所牽引著，像是一條無知而甘願的鱒魚啣著一塊餌以及銀色的釣線。

阿茲拉斐爾溫柔地捧著他的臉，輕聲喚他的名字，柔軟的指腹摩挲著他側頰的鱗片。

阿茲拉斐爾求他變回人類的模樣，於是克羅里順從地應允。他讓自己回到了伊甸園，或者說關於伊甸園的緬懷和想像，他與阿茲拉斐爾初識之時——他的天使多麼美麗、強壯，一頭冷金色的捲髮、藍眼如晴，手持著烈焰劍，一對聖潔的翅膀。

克羅里讓自己臣服。

克羅里記不得他們做愛的細節了，如同之前所有的慾望一樣，這一夜他註定要順從他的本能。這像是一首曲子，克羅里無法說出每一個音符、每一次頓挫、每一聲和弦，但是他知道這是一首純潔而美麗的曲子，旋律在他的血液裡流竄，馴服他的肉體，讓節奏與靈魂的顫動契合。

克羅里記得阿茲拉斐爾用愛撫描繪他的身體，給他歡愉，手指與他的髮絲纏繞如同血管與骨骼。

_ 有事情不太對勁。 _

從阿茲拉斐爾均勻的吐息判斷，克羅里難得地比他的愛人還要早起。

_ 真是奇怪了， _ 克羅里模糊地想著， _ 通常他的天使才是喜愛早晨的那個人。 _

此刻克羅里正趴在阿茲拉斐爾上，右耳貼著他的左胸上，底下的心臟規律而有力的跳動著。他絕對不會大聲承認，但他真的很喜歡這個聲音、這個節奏，那代表著一具健康的身體與強壯的靈魂，代表著一切都好、沒有逼近的危險可以傷害他們。

_ 嗯，或許現在也已經不早了， _ 克羅里咕噥了一聲。

太陽照在他光裸的背上，熱得讓他微微出汗的撫觸滑過他的脊椎，逗留在他的腰際。 _ 或許他需要沖個澡，和阿茲拉斐爾一起，他們可以一起享受蓮蓬頭沖下來的清涼。之後阿茲拉斐爾可以不用去開店，和克羅里一起留在浴室裡，放一缸熱水和蘋果香味的泡泡浴…… _

突然之間一個 _ 感覺 _ 打斷了克羅里的思緒。

那是一個小小的、卻不讓人忽視的感覺，就在克羅里的身體裡面，微微地顫動著。

克羅里屏住呼吸。他的左手貼著自己的肋骨，接著向內側、向下滑去，越過肚臍的位置、鑽到了被單下方，最後結結實實地按在自己的下腹上。他可以感覺得到，他可以 _ 確定 _ 那裡之下除了皮膚與脂肪、除了血與骨肉，還有另一個東西的存在，陌生的卻又不全然外來的，有點脆弱卻擁有強大的潛力，像雛鳥第一次的撲翅、融雪的樹苗或者蝶蛹……

_ 噢。 _

克羅里突然想要放聲大笑。

_ 原來是這麼一回事。 _

六千年來不曾改變的情節在一夜之間驟變。 _ 他應該感到意外嗎？ _ 由近來發生的事件來判斷，克羅里 _ 不應該 _ 感到意外，這一切像是莎士比亞的劇本一幕勾串著一幕，首先阿茲拉斐爾發生了，接著 _ 這個 _ 也發生了。

_ 神的幽默感的確是難以言喻， _ 克羅里半自嘲地想著，忍不住吐出一個呻吟。

「早安，克羅里。」

他的愛人已然甦醒，聲音如同浸泡過蘋果花釀成的蜜。

「天使。」

克羅里鼓起勇氣，仰頭看著他的愛人、他的好友、他六千年來的另一半。 _ 該現在和阿茲拉斐爾說呢，還是等到他能夠掌握全局之後再向他的天使吐實？不，阿茲拉斐爾會想知道的，他會堅持他們要一起想辦法，一起解決困難，一起翻越每座山嶺…… _

「怎麼了，親愛的？腰痛？要我幫你按摩還是……」

「我懷孕了，阿茲拉斐爾。」

克羅里脫口而出，沒有任何奇蹟或者誘惑可以讓他收回那句話。

他看著阿茲拉斐爾瞪得圓圓的眼睛，原本矇著一層睡意的藍突然變得清澈。若不是由克羅里投下這樣一顆震撼彈，他或許會更加享受他的天使如此震驚又困惑的表情，頓時喪失了言語能力的張闔著玫瑰色的嘴唇。

「蛤？」

「我懷孕了，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里耐心的重複道。他坐起身，半倚靠蓬鬆的鵝絨枕頭上，左手覆蓋在自己的小腹上作為一種強調。 _ 是的，不會錯的，此時他的身體裡有著不屬於惡魔的生命正在吸吮著他的營養與能量，正在成長著。 _

「怎麼——」

「天使和送子鳥。」克羅里眨了眨眼。「阿茲拉斐爾，你沒有戴保險套又射進我的子宮裡，人類也是這樣懷孕的。」

「不要笑我，克羅里，我、我當然知道……」阿茲拉斐爾突然結巴了起來，他的臉頰頓時紅潤了許多。「但你從來都沒有說過我們需要戴……我、我不知道你能懷孕，因為你是惡魔然後我是天使我們——」

「多數時候我的生殖器官沒有什麼實際的作用，和你的一樣。」克羅里聳了聳肩。「但顯然在我發情的時候它們就會變得 _ 非常具有生殖能力。 _ 」

「你發情了？昨天就是因為你的發情期到了才……？」

「嗯哼。」

「你為什麼不早一點跟我說？」他的天使聲音裡充滿了不可置信。

「我只想著要和你做愛，阿茲拉斐爾，和你解釋我奇怪的蛇類行為並不是我的首要任務。」

「克羅里，我——」阿茲拉斐爾的語調愈趨急切。他向克羅里伸出了手，想要握住他或者捧住他的臉頰，卻被克羅里小小的抽搐給躲開了。「對不起，親愛的……克羅里，克羅里？抱歉，我不該那麼激動，我只是沒想到……」

「嗯，我原諒你，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里小聲地說。

語畢，他們兩人都靜默了好一陣子。克羅里避著阿茲拉斐爾小心翼翼的眼神，左手一刻也沒有離開他的小腹，彷彿本能似地保護他未出世的孩子。

_ 他們的孩子， _ 克羅里咀嚼著這段文字的含意。

「嘿，克羅里？看著我好嗎，親愛的克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾率先打破沉默道。

克羅里感覺到他的愛人慢慢地靠近了他，縮短的距離讓他可以分享到那天使的體溫，溫柔的、不劇侵略性的、小心翼翼的。他側頭看向阿茲拉斐爾，黃色的視線對上了天藍色的。

「嘿，克羅里。」

「天使。」克羅里對他疲憊的勾起唇角，讓對方攬著他的肩膀，手指玩弄著他的紅色捲髮。「你要感覺他嗎，阿茲拉斐爾？」他問，捉起阿茲拉斐爾的另一個手腕，讓那天使的手掌貼緊自己的皮膚。

克羅里知道阿茲拉斐爾感覺到了，那股難以言喻的悸動，因為那雙湛藍的眼眸瞬間充滿了驚奇，或者喜悅。克羅里也感覺到了，寄宿在他身體裡的個生命，尚不夠強壯卻是一個確實的存在。

「我的孩子？」阿茲拉斐爾悄聲說。

「我們的孩子們。複數然後複數。」克羅里更正。

「我們能有不只一個小孩？」阿茲拉斐爾的眼睛不能再瞪得更大了。

「我是一條蛇，阿茲拉斐爾。真要說的話，我大概會生一窩蛋。」

「 _ 噢我的老天！ _ 」

「不要在孩子面前說這種話！」


	3. 網紋蟒

一天阿茲拉斐爾提議他們不妨將書店的事擱在一旁，偷得一日閒來場野餐。

那天倫敦的天氣正好，晴朗又不至於過熱的程度，況且他們從來也沒有一起野餐過，一點營收虧損又如何呢？

_ 是時候開始創造新的回憶了， _ 阿茲拉斐爾雀躍地想， _ 很多很多的回憶，快樂的回憶，用來填補他們先前的空隙，用來築構下一個六千年的樣子。 _

於是阿茲拉斐爾負責準備所有的飲料、三明治、餡餅和小甜餅，克羅里負責駕駛他的賓利。他們最後決定來到皇家植物園，暫時遠離倫敦那樣的都市喧擾，那裡簡單而富饒，有著全英國最珍奇的植株，克羅里會喜歡的，即使他常常不願意承認。

_ 等到時間對了， _ 阿茲拉斐爾思忖著， _ 等到他們都準備好了，他們可以一起搬到鄉村去，找棟屬於他們的小屋，有一方小巧的英式花園和一片漂亮的山景，溪流字會自他們的門前蜿蜒，小徑直通往豐收的田野。 _

阿茲拉斐爾牽起克羅里的手，在偌大的植物園裡恣意漫步著。

那個感覺很舒服、很自然，像是他們本來就應當如此一樣。或許這也是上帝 _ 不可言說的計畫 _ ：創造出對立的天堂與地獄，創造了亞當與夏娃與這個充滿驚奇的世界，又創造一個愛上天使的惡魔和愛上惡魔的天使。阿茲拉斐爾已經很久沒有聽到來自祂的聲音了，但他選擇相信祂依舊是祝福的、仁慈的，默默地在上方看著這一切的發展，手捧著一杯茶微笑。

他們參觀了一個又一個溫室，看著棕櫚深翠色的葉子輕輕拍打著稍許泛黃的玻璃，聽睡蓮在水波上搖擺蕩漾的聲響。克羅里一次也沒有咒罵那些植物，倒是肯讓阿茲拉斐爾治癒一朵即將枯萎的蝴蝶蘭，自己則靜靜的站在他的愛人身後，細密如霧的水珠微微溼潤了他的髮絲。很久很久以前也有這樣一座花園，在他們兩人的回憶裡。

最後他們選在一棵甜栗樹下鋪上野餐墊——當然，那是蘇格蘭格紋的，有著好看的天藍與奶油色。阿茲拉斐爾小心翼翼地拿出小磁盤和仔細準備好的點心，又替兩人都倒了杯伯爵茶。克羅里躺在不遠處的草地上，渾身浸浴在溫暖的陽光下，一隻孔雀和幾隻渡鴉在他旁邊啄食他剝下來的麵包屑。

「一點茶配你的三明治，親愛的？」阿茲拉斐爾問。「你想要來一點甜餅抹上次崔西夫人送的草莓果醬嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅里不像他一樣熱衷美食，總是只點一些酒精飲料或者咖啡，偶爾才會吃一點阿茲拉斐爾盤裡的食物，出於好奇。但現在克羅里懷著他們的孩子， _ 孩子們 _ ，肯定需要多一點的能量讓那些肚子裡的小傢伙好好成長，因此阿茲拉斐爾也比以往更努力地說服他的愛人試試不同的食物。那個挑食得不得了的惡魔確實打從靈魂地厭惡澆了檸檬汁的生牡蠣，卻愛上了楓糖漿、蘋果派還有草莓。

「我沒有 _ 那麼 _ 愛吃草莓，天使。」克羅里說，但是阿茲拉斐爾知道他在說謊，因為那雙好看的手很快地接下了遞過去的果醬罐和抹刀。

克羅里的身體一直是修長而精瘦的，基本上就像條健康美麗的蛇一樣，不像自己那樣被美食家的胃口給養出了一點贅肉。但現在阿茲拉斐爾可以看出愛人身體細微的變化，例如原先平坦的腹部稍微隆起了些，裡頭養育著他們的孩子。他們不知道克羅里的孕期會持續多久，畢竟他非常有可能是世界上第一個懷上天使子嗣的惡魔，沒有人知道會發生什麼事，但阿茲拉斐爾有時候幾乎等不及看見克羅里臨盆前的那個樣子，鼓脹的肚皮讓他抱個滿懷。

「你覺得我們的小孩會像誰？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

「希望他們全部都有你的眼睛，天使。」克羅里咬著甜餅說。

「我不介意他們有你的眼睛，親愛的。」

「噢，但我比較喜歡你的。」克羅里聳肩道

「你的眼睛很漂亮，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾伸手，溫柔地摘下了克羅里的墨鏡，鏡片底下的瞳孔因為陽光而收縮成一道細縫。他知道惡魔真正不希望孩子們繼承自己的眼睛的真正原因，但阿茲拉斐爾並不完全同意他的顧慮，畢竟，他們兩人可是技術上地阻止了世界末日的發生，他們終究是會想到辦法的。

阿茲拉斐爾希望孩子能有克羅里的精明和幽默感，他的眼睛和柔軟的紅髮。當然，他也不會介意有幾個滿頭金色捲髮的孩子在他腳邊玩耍，等他們大一點的時候帶他們去吃全法國最美味的可麗餅，帶他們讀遍整個書店裡的書。

「閉嘴，天使。」克羅里哼了一聲，又往嘴裡塞了一塊抹了太多果醬的奶油餅乾。

「你會生出一堆只想吃草莓果醬的小孩，克羅里。」

「總比牡蠣好，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「 _ 牡蠣 _ ，親愛的，是一種 _ 非常美味 _ 的食物。」阿茲拉斐爾假裝被冒犯的按著胸口。

「才怪。」克羅里嗤之以鼻。「牠們的殼太難纏了，有一種奇怪的味道，還會在你的舌頭上滑來滑去。我是一條蛇， _ 阿茲拉斐爾 _ ，我吃過很多奇怪的東西，但牡蠣絕對是 _ 最奇怪的 _ 。」

「珍奇美饌。」

「閉嘴，天使，再給我一塊三明治和肉餡派。」

他們在皇家植物園渡過了美妙的一天。

克羅里在草地上睡著了，皮膚被太陽曬得微微發紅，一隻剛採完花粉的蜜蜂停在他的鼻尖上，空氣中充滿了英國玫瑰香甜的氣味。

在成功的野餐過後又過了幾天，一個想法突然闖進了阿茲拉斐爾的腦袋裡：他幾乎對蛇的生活史一無所知，更不用說懷有身孕的、六千歲的、不完全是蛇又不完全是人類的克羅里。

_ 克羅里十分模糊地提過他大概會生下一窩蛋， _ 被第一波恐慌突襲的天使悲慘地用手指絞著手帕， _ 那麼他應該去找助產師還是獸醫呢？蛋生下來以後要孵嗎？是克羅里孵還是交給阿茲拉斐爾孵，或者他們要找一隻好雞來負責孵蛋？孵出來的是扭動的小蛇還是人模人樣的嬰兒？他們要買奶粉嗎？蛇需要喝奶粉嗎？…… _

鈴鐺的聲音自阿茲拉斐爾的頭頂上響起。

「嗨，歡迎光臨，請問有需要幫忙找什麼嗎，先生？」

「噢！嗯……對，我、我在找寵物店，那個、有在賣蛇的寵物店……」阿茲拉斐爾試圖緩下自己緊張的心跳，但他的結巴依舊出賣了他的情緒。在他還沒來得及改變心意前，他就已經跳上倫敦地鐵，趕在商家結束營業前來到最近的一家非犬貓寵物用品店。在他眼前站著一位年輕的女孩，鼻樑上架著一個讓她看起來更有幾分書呆子氣的粉紅色膠框眼鏡，金髮整齊地束成馬尾，身穿著寵物店的綠色制服，此刻正好奇卻又努力保持專業地打量著眼前的男人。 _ 艾蜜莉啊艾蜜莉， _ 阿茲拉斐爾讀著她別在左胸的名牌， _ 我非常、非常、非常需要你的幫忙。 _

「嗯，是這樣的，我有一條蛇，她……我想她懷孕了。」阿茲拉斐爾輕咳了一下後重新開口，他可以感覺到一股熱流正從他的耳根擴散，他可以想像現在的自己一定像一個第一次踏進情趣用品店的毛頭小子。

_ 看在老天的份上，他可是權天使阿茲拉斐爾，這一點事是嚇不了他的。 _

_ 理論上來說。 _

「啊，恭喜！我知道迎接新的小生命總是讓人感到興奮，你一定——」

「事實上，我完全不知道要怎麼樣照顧她，艾蜜莉。」阿茲拉斐爾打斷了那位熱情的女孩。「我、我第一次讓我的蛇懷孕，有點像……這不在我的計畫裡頭，但我想要好好照顧她。我不知道她會在什麼時候產卵，要怎麼讓它們孵化，是不是該給她吃點營養補充品之類的……」

「噢，是這樣啊。」

「對，我……有點不知道該怎麼辦。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲承認道。

艾蜜莉偏著頭沉吟了半晌，接著她向阿茲拉斐爾招了招手，領他往店裡的更深處走。他們經過了一些盛著熱帶魚的水族箱，一些吱吱喳喳的鳥籠，還有一隻恣意慢步的陸龜，最後來到一排巨大的玻璃展示櫃前，裡頭是一隻又一隻的蛇、蜷曲在他們的樹枝上或者水碗裡打盹。

「你的蛇大概有多大呢，先生？」艾蜜莉問。

_ 這是一個好問題。 _ 「我沒有量得很精確，大概是一、二……」 _ 不對，克羅里肯定比兩公尺長，以他的大小要吞下亞當、夏娃再加上加百列是絕對不成問題的。 _ 「八、九公尺左右。」

艾蜜莉的眉毛抬得老高，幾乎要沒入她淡金色的瀏海下。

「你有一條非常令人驚豔的蛇，先生。」

「是的，她是充滿驚喜。」阿茲拉斐爾同意地點了點頭。

「通常這個大小的蛇要產下五十顆以上的卵是沒有問題的。」艾蜜莉接著說。

_ 噢，的確是充滿驚喜。 _

「別擔心，先生，我會一步一步教你的。你看你，臉色都嚇得發白了。」艾蜜莉鼓勵地拍了拍阿茲拉斐爾，而此刻這位法力高強、身經百戰的權天使阿茲拉斐爾只想逃跑。

「首先，你需要一點土壤和苔蘚給她一個舒服、溼潤又隱密的產卵環境……產卵過程中要給她一點隱私，這很重要，除非生產過程不順利、有卵卡住了，這個時候你會需要一個頓頭的針筒和一瓶礦物油……你會需要一個可以控制恆溫的孵蛋箱……珍珠石鋪在塑膠箱裡加水，這個孵蛋環境佈置效果極好，而且價格便宜……當卵開始孵化的時候，你會需要……到了時候，你可以這樣做，或者……」

最後阿茲拉斐爾付給了艾蜜莉好幾張鈔票，又使用了一點小奇蹟把所有的物品裝進他的環保袋，拎著它們回到兩人溫暖的家。

「克羅里，親愛的，你在嗎？看到你提早休店了，我想我們可以去吃那家印度小餐館？聽說他們有 _ 非常美味的 _ 羊肉咖喱，我想你會想要試試……」

阿茲拉斐爾先是把從寵物店買回來的物品藏到收銀台下方的櫃子裡，他可以等到克羅里睡著後再來偷偷地研究那些東西。店裡尋不著他的紅髮愛人，於是他朝更裡頭呼喊著，猜想克羅里大概又不小心在貴妃椅上睡著了。

除了，貴妃椅上坐著的不是他深愛的那個惡魔。

「阿茲拉斐爾，我們都在等你——」「沒有人在等那個蠢天使， _ 蠢天使 _ 。」

「嗨，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里正在新不甘情不願地替四個茶杯注入滾燙的大吉領紅茶。「我們有客人了。 _ 非常沒有禮貌的客人 _ ，恕我直言。」

阿茲拉斐爾吞了口唾沫，這真是一個諸事不順的日子。

「請問有什麼事需要我們協助嗎，加百列和……別西卜大人？」


	4. 卡拉巴爾地蟒

「你為什麼要 _ 吃那個東西 _ ？」

「午安，蠢天使。」別西卜頭也不抬地回道，故意用慢地誇張的速度把叉子送進嘴裡。

「你倒是挺準時的，那麼急著給上面的人一點好印象嗎？以惡魔來說你還挺溫馴的。」對方像個優雅的混蛋一樣滑進對面的座位，勾著微笑接下服務生遞上的菜單，晶亮的紫色雙瞳直盯著地獄王子。「說到這個，你的蒼蠅帽子呢？」

「我記得以前天使的嘴巴沒有那麼賤。」

「噢，那是 _ 很久以前 _ 的事了不是嗎，別西卜大人。」

「一段我一點也不懷念的日子。」別西卜用手指抹了抹嘴角沾到的奶油，再伸舌將這黏又甜膩的物質舔去，絲毫不在意他此刻正在一家高級茶館洽商兼享用下午茶——餐桌禮儀僅僅適用於矜持的凡人和愚蠢的天使。「如果每一個天使都和你一樣，我想還是繼續待在地獄吧。」

「隨你高興，蒼蠅。」加百列抬手招來了一名服務生。「您好，一壺大吉嶺。」

別西卜用叉子用力戳著盤子上的蜜漬黃桃。他已經很久沒有造訪人間了，太多的文書作業、太少的動機和理由，光是管理那一群成天舔牆的惡魔就已經夠耗人心力了。拜某個叛徒惡魔和奇怪天使所賜，別西卜發現自己上人間探查的次數可以說是越來越頻繁，甚至，還淪落到了要和一個 _ 蠢天使 _ 約在茶館碰面的地步。

_ 呵，淪落， _ 別西卜煩躁地想， _ 好像他的生活裡還不夠多麻煩事似的。 _

「所以，我要的檔案你帶來了？」加百列雙手合十，嘴角扯出一個討厭的笑容來。

「別太興奮，天使。」別西卜翻了翻白眼。他嘆了一口氣，伸手從放在腳邊的公事包裡拿出一個黑色的硬殼資料夾，重重地放在桌上後推給了加百列。「我不想誇獎你，但看起來你的臆測是正確的。這件事很棘手，而且前所未有，我們需要聯手。」看在撒旦的，這些話在他的口腔裡留下了一股討人厭的味道。別西卜被迫要和這個樓上的渾蛋商討對策，不代表他會喜歡這個點子，或者這個渾蛋，特別是這個渾蛋。

「很高興我們至少在這個事件上具有共識。」加百列小心的掀起硬殼資料夾的蓋子，瞇起眼來檢視裡頭成疊的紙張，隨之揚起的一點灰塵令他皺起了鼻子。「當然，和所有事情一樣，這件事有絕大部分是你們樓下的錯——」

「講得好像你這個蠢天使有成功促成世界末日一樣，你們無用的聖水甚至殺不死一個低階的惡魔。」

「——但我們會聯手處理的。」加百列假裝沒有聽見別西卜嫌惡的低喃聲，自顧自地說，他紫色的視線掃過一張張的照片、沾著不明污漬的表格文件，最後從裡頭抽出一張插畫，擺在所有的紙張上方好好端詳著。那是一張比英國還要古老的插畫，用著粗糙的筆觸繪在已經佈滿褐黃斑點的紙上，紙張的表面宛如魚鱗一樣可以一片一片地剝落、化為塵埃。別西卜幾乎就要忘記它的存在，他知道加百列也不會料想到自己還會想起 _ 那個名字 _ ，但事情還是發生了——看在撒旦的份上，宛如 _ 奇蹟 _ 一樣。

別西卜沉默了良久，讓加百列將那幅圖畫盡收眼底，好好的回憶祂的長相。他漫不經心地望向窗外的行人、點綴著垃圾的街道、在多數人忘記帶傘的時候偏要下了一場雨，一邊用手指抹著盤子裡剩下的蛋糕屑和糖蜜。偶爾上來觀光還是不錯的，但依舊他沒辦法和克羅里一樣愛上凡人的世界， _ 這裡還是少了些什麼，例如滾燙的岩漿以及硫磺煙霧，天使向惡魔俯首稱臣之類的。 _

_ 噢，這會變得非常有趣， _ 別西卜想。

此時服務生端來了加百列點的一壺熱茶，別西卜看那天使仍然目不轉睛的盯著泛黃草紙上的墨水線條，於是動手替自己倒了一杯。茶在他的舌尖上嚐起來幾乎沒有什麼味道，不像酒、糖、水果和肉，但這平淡無味的東西卻是那個蠢天使少數能接受的人間食物之一。

_ 我們應該出來會面。 _

_ 在人界碰面？ _

_ 不然會在哪裡，現在的天使都不用動腦的嗎？ _

_ 當你的談話對象是一隻蒼蠅的時候是不需要太多腦力。 _

_ 禮拜四，大英博物館對面的炸魚薯條店。 _

_ 噁，不，我不吃魚，更別提炸魚了，那個味道永遠不會離開我的舌頭。 _

_ 不然你想去哪裡？ _

_ 茶館，我們去喝下午茶。 _

「你想用舌頭把盤子舔乾淨嗎，地獄王子大人？」加百列揶揄說，紫水晶的眼眸已經離開了那幅插畫，此刻正直勾勾的望著他的臉，像是看到了森林小動物做出某種愚蠢又可笑的行為一樣。不幸的是別西卜既不是森林小動物，更不愚蠢或者可笑，於是地獄王子迅速伸手握住那不知好歹的天使的圍巾，用那昂貴輕軟的料子當作擦手巾使用。

「嗯，喀什米爾羊毛，是不是。」別西卜的笑意不達眼底。「如果你不介意，天使，我們有一些老朋友需要拜訪。帳算在你身上，畢竟你可是遲到了，記得要給小費。」

「小費制度是 _ 你們 _ 發明的，對不對。」加百列發出一聲小小的呻吟。

「噢，沒錯。」別西卜道，音節的尾端拖曳著興奮的振動聲。 _ 惡魔對天使，惡魔首勝。 _

讓別西卜有些驚訝的是，應門的人竟然會是克羅里，他原本以為那個天使會更有保護欲一點，寸步不離他的小寵物蛇。他的前最佳員工想必也沒有料想到地獄王子的拜訪，有些吃愣地站在書店門口，一隻手擋著厚重的漆紅大門，另一手下意識地護住自己的下腹。

_ 嘖，和天使走得太近的下場，整顆心臟都暴露在陽光底下供人賞玩戲弄， _ 別西卜揚著眉毛看著克羅里， _ 惡魔不應該信任任何人的，隨時隨地都得戴上面具不是嗎？ _

「惡魔克羅里，邀請我們到店裡坐一坐吧，這樣站在門口多沒禮貌啊。」加百列站在別西卜身後，憑著身高的優勢從地獄王子的肩膀處探出了頭，引頸往店裡深處望去。他用不著轉頭看著那天使的蠢臉，也知道此刻那人正擠出最完美的、最令人噁心的假笑。

「阿茲拉斐爾不在。」別西卜用著陳述事實的語氣道，這不是一個問句。身為地獄王子的他很擅長察覺天使的存在，他們又嘈雜、閃亮亮的，散發著某種過度正向的氣味，而此刻他幾乎感覺不到那位權天使存在的痕跡；阿茲拉斐爾的味道幾乎被克羅里給完全遮掩了，除此之外還有另一個不同的、陌生的、竊竊私語的味道織入那懷孕的惡魔原有的賀爾蒙裡。

「我們不是要過來找你們麻煩的。」加百列補充說。

_ 技術上而言，我們此行的確不是針對他們兩個， _ 別西卜想。

最後克羅里還是讓步了，心不甘情不願的。他把營業中的牌子翻到了背面，仔細地確認所有窗簾都確實拉好了，喃喃咒罵著，讓別西卜和加百列擠在那張有著華麗刺繡的貴妃椅上。「阿茲拉斐爾很快就會回來了。」克羅里僵硬地說，半簡單陳述、半威脅恫嚇的意味，他的員工仍不願正眼看著別西卜，金黃色的蛇目小心翼翼地藏在墨鏡後方。

克羅里讓自己忙碌了起來，別西卜可以聽到他在書店四處穿梭竄動的聲音。他深呼吸一口氣，空氣中充迎著生命逐漸膨脹的氣味——很好聞，但不是他熟悉的氣味，地獄裡不可能出現這樣的嗅覺，只有火焰和濃濃的硫磺、永遠修不好的管線正一滴一滴的讓混濁的水落在鐵桶子裡。

克羅里跑去泡茶了，先前在茶館裡聞過的氣味再次於空氣中滲漏。

別西卜還是不懂為什麼加百列會喜歡喝茶，那東西聞起來實在是潮濕又無趣。

「克羅里，親愛的，你在嗎？看到你提早休店了，我想我們可以去吃那家印度小餐館？聽說他們有 _ 非常美味的 _ 羊肉咖喱，我想你會想要試試……」

_ 噢，另一個主角回來了。 _

「阿茲拉斐爾，我們都在等你——」加百列愉悅地提高了音調。

「沒有人在等那個蠢天使， _ 蠢天使 _ 。」別西卜打斷道，充分展現自己對於天庭方的厭惡。 _ 蠢天使。 _

克羅里重重放下四個小瓷杯，別西卜很確定其中一個在堅硬的古董木桌上敲出了幾條裂痕。「嗨，阿茲拉斐爾。我們有客人了。 _ 非常沒有禮貌的客人 _ ，恕我直言。」他在杯裡注入了那無趣而滾燙的深琥珀色液體，蒸氣氤氳地讓別西卜聯想到了一窪融岩泉。

「請問有什麼事需要我們協助嗎，加百列和……別西卜大人？」

「阿茲拉斐爾，朋友，請坐。」加百列揮了揮手，把對面的單人沙發變成雙人的。 _ 真是愛現。 _ 「惡魔克羅里也請坐，不要緊張，我們可不想要有什麼不幸的事發生在你的孩子們身上是吧？」

「加百列，請你不要這樣和克羅里講話。」藍眼天使有些不悅地挺起胸膛，在那一個瞬間別西卜幾乎可以看到昔日拿著烈焰劍的東門天使， _ 看來他不如想像中的軟爛無力， _ 地獄王子富饒興味地想。

「權天使，你如果想要教訓加百列的話我是不會阻止你的，前提是請聽我們說明我們這次拜訪的目的。」別西卜禮貌地抬起一隻手，讓兩人都倒退三步後跌坐在用奇蹟改造的柔軟雙人沙發。「這麼說吧，我們想要談談你的孩子，克羅里。」

「我們不想傷害他們。」加百列無辜地聳了聳肩。

「你們不想——」

「噢，我們真的不想傷害克羅里的後代，權天使。」

「事實上我們要確保他們的安全。」

「然後讓他們在地獄的監護下好好長大。」

「或者天堂的監護下。事實上，天堂好多了不是嗎，小孩子最愛《真善美》了。」

「閉嘴，沒有人喜歡《真善美》。」別西卜斜眼瞪了加百列一眼。

「等等，讓我搞清楚： _ 你們想要我的小孩？ _ 」阿茲拉斐爾驚駭地倒抽一口氣。

「噢，你一點頭緒也沒有是吧，阿茲拉斐爾？」加百列的紫色眼睛後宛如燃著火焰。

「克羅里的小孩，有可能是貝西摩斯的後代。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章寫了一點上司組還有主要劇情線（撒花）不用擔心保證甜文歡樂結尾啦，我已經改邪歸正了……


	5. 天堂金花蛇

此時秋意正濃，塔德菲爾如同過去的十一餘年，擁有英國最完美的天氣。那裡的葉子開始變色了，由翠綠逐漸褪為耀眼的金與紅、一陣風後窸窸窣窣地落下，鋪成一席豔麗的織毯，一路延伸至豬背嶺的另一頭。空氣中有著蘋果熟透的香甜氣味，亞當在離開家裡時，順便從可憐的泰勒先生的院子裡偷採了一顆。

「阿茲拉斐爾先生。」亞當在茉莉莊園的小庭院裡朝屋子裡頭的金髮天使揮了揮手，蘋果甜如蜜的汁液從他的嘴角滴下、滴到了手指上。「你要來點蘋果嗎？」

「謝謝你的好意，孩子。」阿茲拉斐爾朝他搖了搖頭。他喜歡那個孩子，一股不可一世的自信心和埋藏在嬉鬧與惡作劇下柔軟的天真靈魂，很難想像他會有著那樣的親生父親。

亞當聳了聳肩。他的朋友們在他身後呼喚他，他們要趁著假日的尾巴再進行一次探險，有關於恐龍、寶石金礦和一艘被外星異族遺忘的太空梭，腳踏車的鈴鐺清脆的催促著他們的領袖。那孩子嘴裡仍然嚼著脆而多汁的蘋果，含糊不清又匆忙地和阿茲拉斐爾道別，自行車的輪子底下捲起幾片形狀漂亮的楓紅。

「他討厭蘋果。」克羅里小聲地咕噥。

「我才沒有討厭蘋果，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾把一張木椅子拉到了克羅里身旁，面著滿窗的秋景坐下。他知道他的愛人時會感到身體不適，他裡頭的數個卵正在穩定發育，擠壓著那惡魔本來就沒有什麼多餘脂肪的身體；儘管克羅里沒有明言，阿茲拉斐爾還是可以看到他以為沒有人在注意的時候伸手按摩自己的脊椎和側腹，眉毛輕輕的蹙起像是正在隱忍著什麼。克羅里會向自己耍賴或者撒嬌，卻頑固的不願承認自己腹中的孩子讓他夜裡翻來覆去，連帶影響他的情緒、讓他心煩意亂的。

_ 當然，還有貝西摩斯的那件事。 _

在加百列和別西卜被阿茲拉斐爾請出書店以後，他們兩人就幾乎沒有再提起這件事。 _ 四杯冷掉的大吉嶺擺在茶几上，克羅里摘下的墨鏡也一同擺放在一旁，黃色的蛇目茫然的看著前方的空氣；克羅里的孩子有可能不是他的，有人想要帶走那些他們還沒來得及認識的小傢伙。阿茲拉斐爾輕聲問他的愛人想不想要重新泡一壺茶，而對方搖了搖頭回絕，起身拖著步伐登上樓梯，阿茲拉斐爾可以聽見臥室的門被打開又小心關起的細微聲響。 _

這次的事件讓阿茲拉斐爾想起了聖水。

「來點果醬？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

克羅里先是皺了皺鼻子，露出了一個摻雜了些許歉意的笑容，接著張嘴讓他的天使往他的嘴裡塞進一塊抹了太多草莓果醬的蘇打餅乾。

「我以為蛇不會吃那多草莓果醬。」安娜斯瑪出現在門口，手中抱著一本厚重的精裝書，前女巫獵人牛頓如同一隻快樂的小狗一樣跟在他女友身後。「紳士們，我拿到我需要的書了。原來我把它留在美國，母親知道了還……算了，這不是重點。你們準備好要看看你們的孩子了嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾伸手握住了克羅里，讓克羅里細長的手指與他相扣。

他們互望了一眼，阿茲拉斐爾可以看出他的愛人有些緊張。

「我們準備好了，安娜斯瑪。」阿茲拉斐爾答道。

與其讓天堂或者地獄繼續干涉他們平靜的生活，與其讓加百列及別西卜出現在他們的書店裡惡言一面相向、一面明爭暗鬥著貝西摩斯之子的監護權，阿茲拉斐爾決定還是把產檢之類的事務交給人類處理。當然，不是說他和克羅里可以光明正大的走進倫敦的婦產科診所，讓可憐無辜的醫生在超音波儀的顯示器上看見一肚子的蛇蛋。 _ 不，當然不能是隨便的人類。 _

安娜斯瑪跪在克羅里前，抬起雙手懸在惡魔的腹部上。克羅里的孕期即將進入第三個月，突起的小腹卻比一般的孕婦還要明顯，阿茲拉斐爾想要試著推測那裡到底可以容納幾個小生命，又要在多久之後才能與他們見面。

_ 阿茲拉斐爾的心臟在他的肋骨裡跳得好快，宛如雙手捧著一隻亟欲撲翅的蜂鳥。 _

「我要開始了。」安娜斯瑪告知說，用著如雌鹿那樣溫柔的聲音，暖褐色的目光迎上了克羅里小心藏好的金色蛇眼。

接著她讓她的魔法延伸，阿茲拉斐爾可以看見一點銀白色的柔軟波動離開她的身體，緩緩滲進克羅里的皮膚底下。那是一種不具侵略性的魔法，不如天使那種正直而剛硬的力量、也沒有地獄特有的狡猾戲弄——那是一種屬於人類的魔法，春天的第一場雨，可以看見、聽見、感覺祂的娟柔地流淌，輕輕地擁住克羅里的血肉宛如溪水涓涓流過、摩挲著河底的卵石。

「哇。」克羅里低呼，他的喉嚨深處發出一聲宛若呻吟的笑聲。阿茲拉斐爾聽過這個笑聲，在他不小心以手指擦過克羅里腳踝內側那塊私密而敏感的皮膚的時候。

「抱歉，可能會有點癢。」

「嗯，請繼續。」

阿茲拉斐爾將自己的魔法小心翼翼地織入安娜斯瑪的，淡金色的絲線與純潔的銀白互相糾纏，那年輕女巫的感官他用另一種介質進入克羅里的身體，輕輕地拉扯、領著天使繞過多刺的迷宮，最後來到那個脆弱的、受到保護的核心。

「 _ 噢，克羅里。 _ 」阿茲拉斐爾忍不住歎道。

「我想那就是你們的孩子了。」安娜斯瑪勾起唇角呼應著天使與惡魔的表情。「你看，他們很健康、很安全， _ 他們很快樂 _ 。」

_ 是的， _ 阿茲拉斐爾可以感覺到他的孩子們， _ 總共有五顆比雞蛋再大一點點的卵，安好地躺在克羅里的腹部中，互相依偎，應和著克羅里的呼吸以及心跳微微震動。 _ 一股暖意在天使的胸膛裡擴散， _ 被陽光觸碰的雪絨花在冰與岩石間朵朵盛開， _ 他幾乎無法不讓自己在那一刻熱淚盈眶，一次一次的對他的愛人嘗試描述那一瞬間的感動，在牛頓與安娜斯瑪面前。

「我還沒辦法知道他們的性別，他們還太小了。」女巫的手指輕若煙霧地滑過克羅里的肚皮，讓她的魔法在孩子們之間狹窄的空隙間穿梭自如。「不過健康、快樂……」

「安娜斯瑪，他們……」克羅里欲言又止，在他的椅子上挪動著腰部。

「你有點緊張。」安娜斯瑪偏著頭。

「他們有沒有任何一個是……」

_ 阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅里想要問什麼，但是他們兩人誰也不願開口講出那個名字。 _

「 _ 貝西摩斯的孩子。 _ 」

_ 那個令人顫慄的名字滾落女巫紅嫩如玫瑰花瓣的舌尖。 _

「貝西摩斯是誰？」牛頓困惑的聲音彷彿來自一個遙遠的地方。

「巨獸。群獸。可怕的生物，幾乎沒有人可以與祂抗衡。」女巫答道。

「等等，我以為阿茲拉斐爾才是——」

「很顯然，蛇可以保存精子，等到適當的時刻再使用他們繁衍下一代。」克羅里打斷道。他的手抽離了阿茲拉斐爾，在半空中筆劃著曖昧不清的手勢。「天堂和地獄都認為我有祂的子嗣。」

「所以貝西摩斯現在……」

「噢，祂消失了，祂和利維坦都已經許久沒有被看見了。那是在伊甸園之前的事。」克羅里別過頭，刻意不與阿茲拉斐爾相視。「安娜斯瑪，我需要知道這裡面有沒有 _ 任何一個 _ 是貝西摩斯的。」

「克羅里，我試過了，我沒有辦法決定——」

「 _ 他們想要他。 _ 」克羅里倏地站起身，宛若受到挑釁的蛇，被推到小腹上方的襯衫下擺再次滾落，覆蓋住他脆弱的皮膚。「 _ 天堂和地獄都想要他，一頭野獸。 _ 」

「嘿……」

阿茲拉斐爾試著捉住克羅里的手腕，卻被他如蛇的靈敏反應給躲開了。

「 _ 親愛的。 _ 」

克羅里一個閃身奪門而出，頭也不回地，留下依舊跪在地上的安娜斯瑪和倚靠在窗台旁的牛頓。

「抱歉，我去……」

「去吧。」安娜斯瑪露出一個無奈的苦笑。

_ 追蹤克羅里的痕跡已經難不倒阿茲拉斐爾。 _

「嘿，克羅里，親愛的，我們可以談一談嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾在他的紅髮愛人身後呼喚，腳底下沙沙地、乾枯的樹葉碎了一地。 _ 微微緋紅的晚霞，赭紅的楓樹、橙紅的樺、金紅的梣木，褐紅色的草皮，柔軟的紅色捲髮。 _ 「克羅里？克羅里！」

惡魔足前的土地破裂了，裂痕中生出一枝黑色的荊棘，宛若甲蟲那樣的漆黑，迅速的茁壯攀爬，形成了一堵牆擋住了克羅里的去路。阿茲拉斐爾看著克羅里試圖閃避、繞路而無果。他讓那些荊棘汲取他的魔法，迅速地蔓爬、延展，直到最後兩個極端的棘刺互相碰觸了，勾結在一起，形成一個只有他們兩個的花園，一棵蘋果樹矗立在他們兩人中央。

「克羅里，你不讓我說話， _ 你沒有聽我說話 _ 。」

阿茲拉斐爾向前跨了兩部，直到兩人之間只剩下一次吐息的距離。

「克羅里，你不讓我說話。」

阿茲拉斐爾喃喃說，語氣卻也沒有譴責的意味。

「 _ 克羅里，他們會是我的孩子。 _ 」


	6. 食卵蛇

_ 他們會是我的孩子， _ 阿茲拉斐爾是這樣說的。

那些孩子在克羅里的身體裡，日日夜夜，那些孩子變得越來越難以忽視。他們同他一起呼吸，他們與他分享體溫，他們吸吮著他物質的與非物質的養分，他們彼此依靠、輕輕地推擠著他的臟腑，在夜色最濃重的時候、在阿茲拉斐爾熟睡的時候，克羅里更能清楚地感受到他們快樂的顫動以及竊竊私語——他們想要成長，等不及出來探索世界。

克羅里不想要辜負自己的孩子。

_ 克羅里的小孩，有可能是貝西摩斯的後代， _ 別西卜是這樣說的，他的嗓音難掩興奮時會發出的嗡嗡聲，像一隻蒼蠅追獵著一頭將死的動物，從幾百里外嗅聞到腐肉的氣息。加百列尾隨著地獄王子，只是這次與其向瑪利亞告知她將產下耶穌，他會豪不猶豫的帶走克羅里的孩子。

_ 貝西摩斯的孩子， _ 克羅里想。

「安娜斯瑪說她不能確定。」

「他們會是我的孩子， _ 我們的孩子 _ ，克羅里。」

「加百列和別西卜似乎有足夠的理由認為——」

「他們不是永遠都是正確的，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾伸手捧住克羅里的臉頰，如同那一天他試著想要讀懂克羅里的時候一樣，天使的口吻溫和卻受傷。「我們阻止了世界末日，我們經歷過那麼多事最後在一起，我們是站在我們這一邊的……親愛的，這是你教我的，你讓我相信……」

阿茲拉斐爾的聲音轉弱，因為克羅里聽見了。天使的左手溫柔地撫觸著他的側臉，指尖描繪著那裡的胎記，那枚代表著克羅里的紋路，他熟悉那裡的墨黑色花紋宛如他知瞭自己的身體。 _ 是的，是克羅里告訴阿茲拉斐爾他們應該抗命阻止末日，是克羅里告訴阿茲拉斐爾他們可以一起離開地球，是克羅里告訴阿茲拉斐爾一個惡魔是有能力愛上天使的。 _

克羅里俯身吻了下阿茲拉斐爾，天使的唇上有著淡去的草莓香及茶的澀味。

「對不起，阿茲拉斐爾，我不……」

「你不是怪物，克羅里，所以我們的小孩也不會是怪物。」天使呢喃說。「加百列和別西卜可以縫上他們的壞嘴巴然後永世不得再講任何一個字，親愛的，他們不會帶走任何一個孩子，因為他們不是怪物，而且他們是 _ 我們的 _ 。」

克羅里知道阿茲拉斐爾有些蠢，但是他不知道那個天使可以這麼蠢。

阿茲拉斐爾的荊棘旺盛而緊密的生長著，僅容許些微的光線穿透刺與刺之間的空隙，幾乎就像是天地之間光尚未被創造的時候。克羅里看不見阿茲拉斐爾，但他能感覺到那雙手緩緩下移、在他的皮膚上散播溫暖，接著輕輕的將那雙手放在他的腰際，宛如括弧一樣的手勢容納著惡魔與惡魔的子嗣。

_ 那對柔軟的唇瓣好近、好近， _ 克羅里讓阿茲拉斐爾回吻著他，讓那天使摟著自己、引導著自己最後讓他跪坐在那雙柔軟卻也結實的大腿上。克羅里的舌頭靈活地回應阿茲拉斐爾，又更加賣力地挑逗回去，他細長的手指爬到了天使的後腦杓，與淡金色的捲髮緊密糾纏。

「我們不該這麼做。」克羅里輕喘，突然覺得空氣凝重得令他難以呼吸。

「噢，但是我們要這麼做。」阿茲拉斐爾說， _ 那天使竟然咯咯地輕笑了起來，混帳 _ 。「克羅里，沒有人可以對我們怎麼樣，克羅里。」

他解開了克羅里襯衫的釦子，由下至上，沒有完全的脫去伊甸之蛇上半身的衣物，只是讓那隆起的小腹完全地顯露，讓阿茲拉斐爾的手掌心在那片被撐起的皮膚上摸索。克羅里咬著他的下唇，突然意識到自己有多麼的暴露——不是指暴露在這個環境，而是暴露在如此赤裸的感情中。

_ 克羅里知道阿茲拉斐爾愛他，他知道。 _

天使的手掌貼合在他的肚皮上，宛若一隻展翅的白鴿，潔白的羽毛觸及藍天之上看似遙不可及的地方。

孩子們似乎也感應到了父親的存在，興奮地推擠著克羅里柔軟的內裏，彷彿想要再更靠近阿茲拉斐爾一點。

「嗨，孩子。」阿茲拉斐爾讓他的額頭靠在克羅里的左胸上，就在心臟的正上方，器官熱情地跳動著與愛人同步、互相呼應。那天使的存在感是丘嶺上的微風，或者軟沙上的海浪，推展至他們的五個孩子及克羅里的全身，輕柔地摟抱、愛撫。克羅里忍不住呻吟，讓這溫柔的波動帶著他在強烈情緒中起伏，任他被沖刷以及侵蝕，回歸土壤，泥土、落葉與蘋果熟透的香氣充盈他的鼻腔。他收緊了環在阿茲拉斐爾肩上的雙臂，讓他的愛人用翻閱脆弱古籍的手指解開他的褲頭。

「你的褲子太緊了，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾小聲抱怨著，一邊在克羅里的鎖骨下方印著碎吻。

「這可真是一項罪過呢，天使，替我脫掉它吧。」克羅里附在天使的耳畔，輕輕囁咬著那裡敏感的軟骨。

當然，阿茲拉斐爾只能夠將惡魔那條緊到不行的牛仔褲褪至臀部的下緣，剛好能讓那已經半勃起的陰莖彈出褲檔，裸露在空氣裡的後穴期待著收縮著。克羅里的手也沒閒下來，游移至兩人發燙的身體之間，隔著布料搓揉阿茲拉斐爾迅速充血的性慾，想像著他的形狀、溫度、氣味，與他結合的感覺如此靠近而且生動。他不知道阿茲拉斐爾喃喃地說了什麼，任由天使的手指滑進他的臀縫，指腹貼著肛口來回摩擦刺激。

克羅里讓透明黏滑的體液從他的深處分泌，沿著他的腸道從他的穴口被阿茲拉斐爾的動作擠了出來，一下又一下伴隨著溼潤的聲響，兩人的呻吟分不出彼此。

「阿茲拉斐爾……」克羅里仰起細長的頸子，脊椎弓成了蛇類準備要攻擊的形狀，但他的本意並非攻擊。他扭著被體液浸濕的屁股，追求著快感和阿茲拉斐爾的手指，可望阿茲拉斐爾進入他，在此時此刻。

_ 克羅里纏在祂壯碩的身體上，嗅聞著牠毛髮中風與鹽血的氣味，他的泄殖腔被肥壯的性器給填滿，具有勾刺的陰莖狠狠的釘住了他的身體。祂已經洩了許多次，腥騷的液體塗滿了克羅里的內部。克羅里也不知道自己高潮了幾次，那或許是他的第一個性高潮，粗暴卻陌生的滿足感讓他接二連三地同意與祂交合。 _

「克羅里，我喜歡你的身體，好漂亮。」阿茲拉斐爾近乎崇拜的語氣，兩只手指插進了克羅里的腸道，如剪似地開合著替他的穴口擴張。克羅里喜歡被稱讚，特別是被他本應聖潔的愛人，淪落至肉體膜拜與愛慾驅動的詞藻，用最禁忌的聲音呼喚著克羅里。

_ 那個男人輕柔地將她按在身體底下，下腹挺動進出著那具柔軟的肉體，溼潤的軟肉毫無阻礙地迎納他對克羅里感到的驚奇與好奇。男人握了一把克羅里長而柔軟捲曲的髮絲，鮮艷的紅色纏繞在他的手腕上宛如鮮血，熱情又冷酷、睿智又無知，快樂與痛苦同時注入兩人的泉脈。窗外市集方醒。 _

「阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里吻他，吸吮他舌尖上甜美的氣息。他解開了阿茲拉斐爾的褲頭，掏出那根腫硬的陰莖，握著柱身上下套弄了起來。

_ 克羅里躺在詩人的床榻上，外頭是瘟疫肆虐的聲音，裡頭是魚水歡愉。詩人以為他是妓女，幾枚錢幣浸泡在醋水裡。他替他寫了幾首詩，韻腳倉促錯落，但克羅里不介意，偷了一首，讓詩人再次將他按在身下交媾，屋裡一點光線也沒有。 _

「啊、啊、啊……混帳天使，讓我懷你的孩子。」克羅里半是尖叫、半是呻吟，阿茲拉斐爾的陰莖順利的滑進他的後穴，不算細小的柱身將他的腸道撐得飽脹，電流在他神經的網絡裡流竄。「阿茲拉斐爾，給我你的孩子，我們的孩子。」

_ 非洲探險家在床榻上喂給克羅里一小口他們稱之為巧克力的東西。像是性一樣，探險家笑道，細密的汗珠佈滿他晒傷的皮膚。 _

阿茲拉斐爾精準的頂在克羅里的前列腺上，惹得克羅里從指尖到腳趾一陣酥麻，讓他跨在天使的大腿上不住地扭動，彷彿想要逃離那樣的快感一樣。他們的四肢糾纏，在黑暗中無法分辨彼此，一聲聲暢快的呼喊呼應著另一方的顫抖。克羅里的下半身彷彿在燃燒，腦袋脹昏暈眩，墨鏡不知何時已經被摘下或者甩下了。

_ 克羅里在酒吧裡遇見了他，讓他用彈著鋼琴的手指撫弄他的身體。 _

阿茲拉斐爾的陰莖在克羅里的身體裡抽動，接著終於射出精液填滿了他的穴道。他的高潮同時處動了克羅里的，不久之後惡魔也低吟著在天使的手中射精了，疲憊的身軀瞬間癱軟地掛在對方的身上。

他們兩人的衣服都是一團糟。

「你是一個糟糕的天使。」克羅里氣若游絲地說。「在蘋果樹下，糟糕的回憶。」

「你覺得安娜斯瑪和牛頓睜在找我們嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾輕笑。

_ 克羅里覺得這一切都過於荒唐，卻又過於踏實。 _

「最好不要，天使。」

他們靜靜的待在那裡好一陣子，誰也顧不著整理凌亂的衣物，讓黑如甲蟲翼的荊棘包裹著他們，蘋果與汗水的氣息揮之不去。

克羅里看見荊棘上緩緩地綻放了一朵玫瑰，紅色的玫瑰，但他選擇保守這個祕密。


	7. 牛奶蛇

「克羅里，我們該出門了，再晚路上就要開始塞車了。」

「我知道，不要催我，天使。」克羅里咬牙切齒地說，甚至發出了嘶嘶的氣音，顯示了此刻他的心情真的是差到了地獄最深處。

阿茲拉斐爾知道這一天遲早會到來， _ 這一天註定會到來 _ ，但是他知道自己恐怕還沒有準備好如何面對。於是他讓日子一天一天過去，用悠閒的下午茶和小餐館裡的私房料理度過遲了許多年的熱戀期，直到這一天終於到來，一個十一月中旬的週末，那件事終於無可避免的發生了。

「 _ 該死的！ _ 」

「親愛的，孩子們聽得到你說話。」

「 _ 為什麼會那麼緊？！ _ 」

阿茲拉斐爾想要笑出聲來，他想要蹲下身來從背後環抱此刻正暴躁的惡魔，用雙手感受那飽滿的小腹、貼著愛人的臉頰稱讚他有多麼可愛，但同時他也不想被長達十公尺的伊甸之蛇狠狠絞死而無形體化。加百列不會讓他好過的。

懷胎兩個月半的克羅里再也無法擠進他那條緊身牛仔褲和貴得莫名奇妙的合身T恤。進入二十一世紀的克羅里總是喜歡用那些緊得罪惡的服飾來炫耀他另路人頻頻回頭的魔鬼身材， _ 雙關 _ ，這下子他也嚐到了自己時尚偏好的苦果， _ 雙關 _ 。

「親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾輕咳一聲以掩飾自己其實很享受這個畫面的事實。「你需要我的幫忙嗎？」

「需要。我需要你替我出門，我不想去了。」克羅里憤恨的甩開衣擺，像個耍賴的孩子，底下渾圓的肚子和白皙的皮膚一覽無遺。

「你昨天很堅持要親自幫大家選禮物的，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾坐在床沿，伸手摸著愛人的紅頭髮，讓克羅里的頭輕輕靠上他的膝蓋。「沃洛克要跟他父親一起回美國了，你想想，那個男孩若是沒有收到最愛的保母送來的聖誕節禮物該會有多失望。」

「你是個邪惡的天使。聖誕節是個愚蠢的節日。」

「那是加百列最喜歡的節日。」阿茲拉斐爾沉吟道。「如果我沒記錯的話，聖誕節大規模商業化也是你們樓下人的主意，不是嗎？」

克羅里發出了沮喪的嘶嘶聲。

「親愛的，讓我幫忙好不好？」

克羅里吐著蛇信，分岔的紅色舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。阿茲拉斐爾看得出來他的惡魔正在掙扎，但最後他還是向阿茲拉斐爾溫柔的藍眼睛屈服了，乖順地藉著天使善意伸出的手臂起身，衣衫不整地站在他面前。

阿茲拉斐爾用掌心貼著克羅里的肚皮，抬頭看著那雙黃澄澄的眼睛笑了出來。不管其他人怎麼說，阿茲拉斐爾知道此刻自己是世界上最快樂的天使。

「在我改變主意之前快點動手，天使。」克羅里沒好氣的說。

「沒耐心的壞惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾開玩笑地咂了咂嘴，但也沒有故意拖延的召喚起多個奇蹟替克羅里解決他的小麻煩，同時下定決心不會讓加百列和天使長的文書報告阻止他使用奇蹟照顧他的家庭。鐵灰色的T恤融化成一團曖昧不清的顏色和形狀，像是難以決定自己要變成什麼樣子一樣，最後終於重塑成一件暖和舒服的翻領毛衣，完美的包覆著克羅里的腹部。

克羅里低頭打量著自己，揚起的眉毛顯示他對此有著不少意見。

「我還把你的牛仔褲變成有鬆緊帶腰帶的。」

阿茲拉斐爾倒是為自己的表現感到十分自豪。

「這是什麼？」

「噢，一般的孕婦裝……一般人類孕婦會穿的衣服？看起來比你原本穿的舒服多了。」阿茲拉斐爾愉悅地說。「你覺得呢？如果你喜歡的話，我們今天再去多買幾件吧。」

「這上面有蘋果的刺繡。」克羅里面無表情的指著左胸口上一截手指大的紅色圖案。

「你不喜歡嗎？」

「不是，我——」

「喜歡就好，我們可以出門了。我去等你開車，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾往克羅里的額頭上印了一個吻，接著趁惡魔還沒來得及對他發脾氣前逃出了臥室。 _ 噢，懷有身孕的克羅里絕對比平常的他要來得反應遲鈍，他得要好好把握這些可以捉弄克羅里的日子才行。 _

之後克羅里把他的手貼在方向盤上，狠狠的踩著油門，想要報復阿茲拉斐爾似的在倫敦街頭飆著著時速九十英哩。 _ 奇蹟似的 _ 賓利車在途中沒有直接或者間接的導致任何一起交通事故，他們兩人平安完好地抵達了百貨公司，所以阿茲拉斐爾認為沒有任何事能毀掉他一整天的好心情。

因為克羅里堅持他想要獨自挑選禮物，讓包裝紙底下的內容物保密到聖誕節的早晨， _ 同時也增加了送錯禮物的風險 _ ，於是阿茲拉斐爾此刻獨自一人在地下樓層晃逛。周圍食物的香氣巧妙地融合在一起，和諧地堆疊又不失原有的特色，可以說是阿茲拉斐爾最喜歡的一種香芬，僅次於花園，這種飽滿的、撫慰人心的氣味。

他推著小推車和塑膠籃穿梭在貨架之間，在一整列的手工果醬前駐足，思索著克羅里會不會喜歡那款有著草莓、酸櫻桃、覆盆莓及紅醋栗的有機果醬。老實說，阿茲拉斐爾完全沒有料到克羅里會那麼嗜甜，他原本以為克羅里會喜歡幾乎沒有熟的牛排或者各種奇怪部位的肉類料理，但那驚喜連連的惡魔完全沒有辜負他的名聲。克羅里對於草莓的執著至今仍然沒有一點削減，反而有逐漸加劇的趨勢， _ 最好還是確保冰箱裡隨時都有伊甸之蛇最喜歡的食物， _ 阿茲拉斐爾是這麼認為的。

做完決定的阿茲拉斐爾抓了一罐正在促銷的四種水果果醬，又挑了草莓、草莓蜂蜜、杏桃的各一罐。 _ 他曾經在半夜三點看過克羅里縮在餐桌底下用湯匙舀果醬吃，多準備一點總不會是壞事， _ 他想。

購物推車的輪子骨碌骨碌地滾動，和冷藏櫃的嗡嗡聲、顧客們的交談聲、輕盈的廣播音樂舒服地融合在一起。

「有什麼好事發生嗎？」收銀員在替阿茲拉斐爾結帳的時候忍不住問。她是一個面目慈善的中年印度裔女性，厚實的手小心仔細的替他的果醬裝袋，深巧克力色的眼眸裡是沒有惡意的好奇。 _ 他現在一定笑得跟一個傻瓜一樣，回憶著克羅里若無其事地用分岔的舌頭舔淨沾滿果醬的湯匙， _ 阿茲拉斐爾撓了撓頭。

「你如果不說也沒關係的。」

「噢，沒關係的。」阿茲拉斐爾澄清地擺了擺手說道。「我的伴侶懷孕了，我是一個興奮的父親。」

「孩子是美好的禮物，可不是嗎？」女人呼應著阿茲拉斐爾的笑容，深紅色的嘴唇勾起一道慈藹的弧線。「祝福你，先生。」

_ 今晚回家時，亞拉締會發現她尚沒有湊齊錢修理的暖氣奇蹟似的又開始運轉，七歲的馬修興奮地和他母親說他從窗戶望出去時看見了一顆流星。 _

鑽石戒指和生鮮蔬果、剛出爐的丹麥土司、克羅里的果醬竟是在同一個樓層販售的。

高級珠寶部門的人潮明顯比生鮮超市還要稀少，但仍然可見輕聲細語的男男女女在擦拭明淨的玻璃展示櫃前駐足。阿茲拉斐爾提著紙袋子，漫物目的地尾隨著一個年約三十幾的男士在戴比爾斯的專櫃前駐足； _ 男人是來選購婚戒的 _ ，阿茲拉斐爾很快地做出判斷， _ 看他有點緊張地蹙緊眉毛又不斷地瞥向手中的小抄 _ 。

這時阿茲拉斐爾意識到他和克羅里不曾考慮過 _ 結婚 _ 這個儀式。

_ 這是一個愚蠢的想法， _ 阿茲拉斐爾搖了搖頭。他們不是人類，儘管六千年來他們的樣貌及行為已然完美地融入了人類社會，但他們終究是天使與惡魔，沒有實際的出生證明、戶籍或者其他類似的權利義務。他與克羅里的感情遊走在一個實際存在又難以定義的界線上，況且在教堂舉行一場正式的婚禮只會惹來他的愛人一個不屑的白眼；婚姻從來就不是他們的考量，但阿茲拉斐爾也必須承認這個屬於人類的儀式自有他的迷人之處。

展示櫃裡頭的純白天鵝絨小方枕上躺了一枚綴著白鑽及黃鑽的戒環，在刻意設計好角度的燈光下格外炫目。阿茲拉斐爾沒有特別鍾愛蒐集珠寶，但他可以想像這送禮與受禮間的迷人之處，一點點自然界昂貴的奇蹟加上人類美妙的點子；他盯著那枚戒環無法移開視線，上頭的黃鑽石竊竊私語著克羅里的名字。

_ 該死的惡魔的誘惑。 _

「我可以為您服務嗎，先生？」

西裝筆挺的展售人員宛如獵犬嗅到了洞裡的野兔那樣嗅出了阿茲拉斐爾心中那一瞬間非常不天使的動搖，招待顧客用的微笑露出一排潔白整齊的牙齒。「這是一款非常優雅女性的新品，白金配上一點黃金，總重量超過一克拉，送禮或者收藏都非常合適。同一個系列的作品我們還有……」

_ 克羅里在他的男性或者女性身體裡，穿著黑色的燕尾服或者婚紗，手中握著一束紅玫瑰的捧花，手指上戴著一枚絢麗奪目的婚戒。 _

阿茲拉斐爾在自己還沒來得及不理智地花掉九千六百英鎊前落荒而逃。

「嘿，親愛的，我找到你了。」阿茲拉斐爾看到克羅里後終於鬆了一口氣，故不得其他顧客的目光熱切地攬過愛人的腰往他的臉頰上親了一口。

在戴比爾斯事件之後他急切地想要回到克羅里身邊，期望那雙銳利的黃色眼珠能讓他忘記那枚戒指上的黃鑽石。於是約半個小時以後他終於在百貨公司四樓找到了那個熟悉的身影，高䠷出眾的身材即使混在另外十位孕婦裡頭也能立即捉住阿茲拉斐爾的注意力。

「噢，天使，我剛好買完最後一個禮物。」克羅里小聲的說，雖然不適應所有嬰兒用品店裡的店員及顧客朝他們投來一致的慈愛目光，卻也沒有推開阿茲拉斐爾。淺淺的紅暈爬上他的頸子及耳朵，悄悄藏在克羅里為了更符合女性形象而弄長的紅色捲髮下。

「我們可以準備離開了？」

「當然可以。」克羅里輕咳了一聲，掩在深色鏡片後的視線在店裡掃了最後一圈。「你知道嗎，我發誓我剛剛看到了加百列和別西卜……」

「克羅里，親愛的。」

「怎麼了？我剛剛說我看見——」

「你知道你如果想要買五件小蛇造型的嬰兒連身衣的話我不會阻止你的，對不對？」

「 _ 閉嘴天使。 _ 」克羅里發出了惱羞成怒的嘶嘶聲。

沒有任何事能毀掉阿茲拉斐爾一整天的好心情。


	8. 馬達加斯加葉吻蛇

「喂，蠢天使。」

_ 啪 _ 地一聲。一本捲起的嬰幼兒用品型錄狠狠地甩在天使長加百列的頭上，讓他吃痛的吸了一口氣，迅速轉身面對那個膽大包天的突襲者。

「我還在想是誰呢，原來是地獄王子別西卜大人啊。」加百列揉著自己隱隱作疼的後腦杓，心裡想著人類的肉體可真的是 _ 一點也不方便 _ 。「這個角度只有一個很矮的人才打得出來，我真愚蠢，竟然沒有想到是殿下您。」

_ 啪！ _ 這次型錄直接揮向加百列的額頭。

「噢， _ 會痛！ _ 」天使長咬著牙齒嘶聲道。「 _ 你在幹嘛？不能好好講話？你會讓人類注意到我們的！ _ 」

「喔，他們早就已經開始注意你了，加百列。」別西卜面無表情地回應道，無聊的眼神上下打量著明顯被惹怒了的天使長。「一個中年白人男子獨自在哈洛德百貨四樓的嬰幼兒用品區閒晃，什麼也不買，只會可疑的尾隨一名柔弱無助的懷孕婦女……已經有不只一個人想要到警衛那兒檢舉你這個可疑人士。別擔心，我用『這與我無關』來誘惑他們，有用的老計倆。」

「你我都知道克羅里一點也不柔弱無助。」

別西卜聳了聳肩，把被他蹂躪得一塌糊塗的型錄放回一旁的專櫃上。

「你來這裡做什麼？」

「如果你還覺得有必要問這個問題的話，那麼你真的是一個愚蠢透頂的天使。」別西卜毫不客氣地對他翻了個大白眼。「我在確保克羅里和那個軟弱的天使有在用正確的方式照顧貝西摩斯的後代。順帶一提，他們是一對糟糕的家長。」

「 _ 可不是嗎？ _ 」加百列忍不住提高音量，引來周圍的顧客對他們兩人的方向投來異樣的眼光。「我是說，阿茲拉斐爾會對著那些胎兒讀童話故事，一些倡導和平的鬼話，而不是跟他們說他們會繼承這個世界上最原始的力量、讓他們可以隨心所欲的獵殺惡魔。」

「克羅里剛剛拿起了一件蛇造型的粉紅色連身衣，我從來沒看過如此有失尊嚴的惡魔。」

「阿茲拉斐爾可是搞丟天庭裡法力最強大的武器之一，我很確定他也會搞丟貝西摩斯僅存的後代，把他們忘在遊樂園裡之類的。」

「我不會允許我的員工把貝西摩斯的血脈變成一群毛絨絨又粉色的生物。」

「你知道我們該怎麼做嗎？」加百列伸出一隻食指在別西卜面前搖晃，地獄王子的眉毛抬得老高，卻也沒有阻止他公佈自己高明的計畫。「我們應該成為那些孩子的教父，引導他們、帶領他們， _ 讓他們發揮自己與生俱來的潛能。 _ 」

「跟你合作？」別西卜扯出了一個略帶嘲諷的笑靨。「聽著，天使長：我可以最低限度的容忍你的存在，但這不代表我們要開始合作無間。分享一些舊檔案是一回事，一起養育世界上最古老的生物的僅存後代是另一回事，兩者不可相提並論。我們各自行事，我不需要一個 _ 連壽司是什麼也不知道的天使 _ 當我的搭當。」

語畢，別西卜正準備掉頭離去，讓加百列別無選擇地伸手捉住了他黑色的衣袖。別西卜倏地扭過脖子，隱隱閃爍著紅光的眼珠惡狠狠地瞪著加擺列，有些凌亂的黑色短髮彷彿帶著靜電那樣微微豎起，像一隻被人採了尾巴的惡貓。

「放開我，加百列，否則我會砍下你的手，然後把你的手塞進——」

「不，你要聽我說話，我們非常需要坐下來好好談一談。」

「我會把你討人厭的紫色眼球挖下來掛在克羅里那台愚蠢的賓利車的後照鏡上——」

「聽著，那裡有一間茶室，我記得你們蒼蠅都喜歡一些奇怪的糖還是蛋糕之類的。我們可以像兩個成熟的超自然靈體，坐下來好好的——」

「 _ 我會拿你去餵蛆！ _ 」別西卜氣急敗壞的從加百列緊緊攥著的拳頭裡扯回自己的袖子，聲音早就失了冷靜，他幾乎可以聽見那薄翅振動的嗡嗡聲愈來愈瀕臨爆發。

突然之間。

突然之間加百列意識到鄰近的人群幾乎都停下了手邊的工作，梳著整齊髮髻的專櫃人員、挺著孕肚的婦人、陪伴一旁假裝自己對連身衣的顏色擁有豐富見解的男士，各個都讓他們棕色的、藍色的、綠色的眼珠盯著站在走道正中央的他們。

「老兄，女士都說不了。」人群中傳出這樣一個聲音。

和加百列明顯的男性特徵不同，別西卜的一切都非常的中性，五官、體態、聲音、肢體語言甚至是穿著，不難理解為什麼在這個情況下兩人會被解讀成控制欲強又我行我素的丈夫，以及受盡其擾而只想要分居離婚的妻子——當然，加百列的每一分存在都不會忘記眼前這個身材矮小的人其實是地獄王子、蒼蠅之王、惡魔軍團的統帥。

_ 管愚蠢的人類和他們奇怪的社會文化去死， _ 加百列把幾乎脫口而出的話語硬生生地吞回腹中。

「 _ 現在 _ 我們可以去茶室裡談了嗎？」

別西卜像是個發現媽媽只準備了一大鍋綠花椰菜、青椒和羽葉甘藍當晚餐的十歲小孩那樣皺起了鼻子，並且對他投以鄙夷的眼神，加百列都不知道這樣一個個頭嬌小的人麼能夠讓他覺得自己連一段可憐的煙蒂或者盤子上的麵包屑還要不如。

「如果你請客的話， _ 老兄。 _ 」

_ 一人五十九英鎊的下午茶肯定是一個罪過。 _

不，它沒有被寫進任何一則經典裡頭，但加百列覺得二十一世紀是個令人摸不著頭緒且充滿罪惡的年代，是時候該有一本書嚴正地昭告天下人們 _ 不應該花五十九英鎊在哈洛德百貨喝下午茶 _ 以及 _ 自拍照每天一張就夠了 _ ，看在上帝的份上。

「你可以開始講話了，我在聽。」別西卜捏著一塊三明治，鮮嫩的水煮鮪魚拌著美乃滋、檸檬及細蔥沾在他的嘴邊，讓加百列努力壓制著抓起餐巾紙狠狠的替那個不知衛生禮節為何物的惡魔擦一擦。加百列依舊無法理解食用人類食物的樂趣何在。

「你的嘴巴上有東西。」

「我自己看不到。」

「但是我看得到，惡魔，這很令人分心。」

「你又不是用眼睛說話。」

「這不是……」 _ 他說的挺有道理的，祝福他 _ ，加百列在內心默默咒罵著。「聽好，既然阿茲拉斐爾和他的寵物蛇不會讓我們任何一邊帶走貝西摩斯的孩子，我們只能親自去接觸那些小鬼，教導他們、讓他們——」

「讓他們明辨善惡？」別西卜不客氣地伸手從加百列的盤子裡拿走了天使長一點也不想碰的燻鮭魚佐炙烤甜菜根三明治，語氣輕僈調侃。「偉大的計畫，天使長。」

「我沒有在開玩笑。」加百列皺著眉頭，看著地獄王子將三明治整個塞入口中。

「你覺得克羅里和他的寵物天使會這麼容易的讓我們去拜訪他們的寶貝孩子？跟他們講幾個床邊故事順便說服他們長大以後要好好的挑起天堂與地獄之間的戰爭？」

「惡魔克羅里讓自己懷上五顆卵，他們會需要幫手的。」

「你現在是認真的 _ 認真的 _ 考慮要和地獄搭檔。」別西卜嗤地一聲笑了出來，替自己斟了杯滾燙的紅茶。「小心，你束手無策的事實像喪禮上的大紅色小丑一樣明顯。」

「 _ 那個到底是什麼意思？ _ 」加百列挫折地呻吟道， _ 惡魔和他們古怪又惹人厭的性格， _ 他一點也無法理解阿茲拉斐爾是如何忍受如此對待六千年，還和惡魔克羅里形成愛人那樣的關係，在缺乏末日的人類世界共組快樂家庭。這一切都難以理解，不老實的惡魔和他們奇怪的譬喻。

「字面上的意思。」別西卜聳了聳肩，用手臂抹了抹嘴上的蛋糕渣。「不過既然天使長已經這樣放下身段來求我了，我怎麼好意思拒絕呢？」

「我沒有求你。」

「隨你怎麼說，天使長。」別西卜愉悅的腔調拖著嗡嗡的尾韻。

「握手言和？一言為定？」加百列遞出右手、懸在地獄王子的眼前。他不想承認單憑他一個天使長無法解決權天使阿茲拉斐爾、伴侶惡魔克羅里和那五個尚未出世的大麻煩的棘手問題，他需要樓下勢力的介入，正如同別西卜一人亦無法說服那兩個叛徒讓貝西摩斯的孩子完成他們的宿命，地獄同樣的需要天堂的協助。 _ 聯合次要敵人攻破主要敵人， _ 這是一個簡單而有用的策略，純粹公事上的往來，不代表加百列突然覺得別西卜是隻值得尊敬的蒼蠅。

「一言為定，加百列。」

別西卜笑瞇了眼卻拒絕與加百列握手，那個令人猜不透的笑意另他不禁打了一個冷顫。

加百列笑僵了臉，拒絕讓惡魔將他的情緒玩弄他於股掌之間。

只見別西卜慢吞吞地捏起了一塊溫熱鬆軟的司康餅，以一個誇張的動作將這塊帶著金黃色澤的烘焙品剝成兩半，拾起抹刀把一面塗上黏稠的柑橘醬、另一面塗上德文郡奶油，在像對待花生果醬土司那樣的把司康餅夾了起來。

「張嘴。」別西卜令道。

加百列知道自己如果是地獄王子麾下的惡魔，想必也是會對那個溫吞又危險的嗓音唯命是從。他乖乖的張著嘴，讓別西卜將這一團由麵粉、糖和奶油組成的噁心物質塞進他的嘴裡。

_ 頓時有數千萬種感覺在他的口腔裡爆發流竄。 _

「噢，神聖的靈體被玷污的感覺如何，天使長加百列？」別西卜笑得像是偷了一口牛奶的貓，如果貓可以這樣大大地咧著嘴的話，或者惡作劇得逞的狐狸、在影子裡埋伏偷窺的黃鼠狼。「很榮幸能與您共事。」


	9. 南蛇

事實上，克羅里並不想起床。

畢竟在被阿茲拉斐爾無理的打擾之前，他正在做一個_ 非常美好的夢 _。

「嗯，天使……」克羅里仍然閉著眼睛，側身蜷在暖如溫室的羽毛被子下、那個懷抱裡，讓檯燈溫暖的鵝黃燈光在他的眼皮上流轉。那雙接近炙熱的手掌從他的腰際游移至飽滿鼓脹的腹部，手指像是對待的鋼琴黑白鍵似地輕觸著那裡的皮膚，彈著一首不知名、不符合樂理卻又極度和諧的曲調，與克羅里的核心輕柔地共振。「我真的非常、非常、非常想好好打一個盹。」

「你醒了？」

「嗯，而且這都是你害的。」克羅里道，從喉嚨深處發出了像是貓一樣的咕嚕聲，挪動著沉重的身體，讓自己的背部更加貼合阿茲拉斐爾令人貪醉的體溫以及安撫人心的柔軟曲線。他的腦袋仍有一半浸在如蜜般陽光金黃色的夢境裡，夢中美好的感官在他的四肢留下了酥麻美好的餘韻。「我可以聽見你，你知道嗎？你和孩子們講話的時候。」

阿茲拉斐爾有些不好意思地笑了。

「我喜歡讓他們知道至少有一個家長不是一條貪睡的蛇。」

「嘖，在我背後講我的壞話是吧？真是一個壞天使，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「偶爾而已，偶爾。我以加百列的乾洗店帳單發誓，親愛的。」

「你常常和他們說話嗎？」克羅里尋著阿茲拉斐爾的手指，與他們交扣著，讓他的伴侶用拇指輕輕摩挲他的手掌心。「每一個孩子？我甚至不知道他們每天都怎麼樣換位置的呢，他們可是非常好動的蛇卵，一群小惡魔。」

「當然，他們是你的孩子。」阿茲拉斐爾道，非常恰當地回答了克羅里所有的問題。「不過，就像你說的，他們非常好動，所以我都統一叫他們_ 寶寶 _。」

克羅里被這個點子逗樂了。

「寶寶A、寶寶B、寶寶C、寶寶D、寶寶E。小心，天使，這次可別弄錯了。」

「上次明明就是你弄——」

「是_ 我們 _弄錯的，天使。」克羅里迅速打斷了阿茲拉斐爾的抗議，並且在「我們」兩字上特別加強語氣，音節之間串插著蛇兒吐信的嘶嘶聲。「所以，我覺得是時候開始幫他們取名字了，不是嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾發出了一聲輕哼，臉頰湊近了克羅里的頸窩，讓溫熱的氣息吐在那裡敏感的肌膚上。他的手又再度開始移動，從孕肚的下緣逐漸上移，最後棲息在胸部的下方、就在肚子最突起處，其中一個孩子就待在那個位置。

「你有什麼想法嗎？」

「昆恩、佛萊迪、布萊恩、羅杰、約翰。」

「克羅里，親愛的，我知道你很喜歡他們，但是你不能用皇后合唱團來幫我們的小孩命名，就和你不能在倫敦市區開九十英哩一樣。」

「愛德華、艾密特、羅絲莉、艾莉絲、賈斯伯。」

「我不覺得我們的小孩會是美國吸血鬼，親愛的。」

「泰德、馬歇爾、巴尼、莉莉、羅賓。」

「我剛剛才陪你看了六集的『追愛總動員』的重播，別以為我沒有注意到。」

「李奧納多、拉斐爾、多納太羅、米開朗基羅、斯普林特。」

「斯普林特是誰？」

「一隻變異的日本老鼠，他會忍術。」

「看在崔西夫人的份上，克羅里，_ 不行 _。」

「克里斯、克里斯欽、克莉絲汀、克莉絲婷娜、克里斯多福。」

「你是在開完笑對吧。」

「我以為你會喜歡，天使。」

「這和五個_ 寶寶 _有什麼不一樣，親愛的？」

阿茲拉斐爾啄了一個吻，就在下頜與脖頸的交會處、耳垂下方那一點點的位置，底下的血管傳遞著克羅里慵懶的心跳，另一隻沒有覆在孕肚上的手鑽到了克羅里側倘的頭部底下，充當著人肉枕頭殿起愛人的頭顱，以便他更方便的用碎吻點綴克羅里紅潤的臉頰。

_ 那句人類喜歡用的諺語叫什麼來著的，星星之火可以燎原？ _ 克羅里一面享受著阿茲拉斐爾專注的、神聖的待遇，一面從鬆軟如糖絲的腦袋裡撈出合理的字句。 _ 本質上而言天使都是愛的產物，但就像冰淇淋有許多口味一樣，天使能夠表達的愛也是成千上萬種，而且克羅里知道，阿茲拉斐爾就是他最需要的那一種。 _

「天使，我們會遲到，沃洛克少爺會納悶他多年不見的奶媽及園丁到底上哪去了。」克羅里呢喃說，身體卻做著與言語提示中相反的動作，迫不及待地蹭下自己的絲質睡褲、靈巧的指頭飛快解開睡衣上小塑膠釦子。

「欲求不滿的壞惡魔。」

「你和你的蛇蛋廣播時間把我吵醒了，而且我正在做一個非常生動、非常美好的夢。再怎麼說都是你要賠償我，天使。」克羅里勾起一個計畫得逞的微笑，讓阿茲拉斐爾抬起他的右腿、露出一絲不掛的屁股和股間潮紅的嫩肉。_ 噢，這絕對是整個懷孕過程中最無可挑替的環節， _極易被挑逗的身體和高漲的性慾，連阿茲拉斐爾也只能別無選擇的在一波又一波洶湧的潮水中沉淪，與克羅里共舞，沉浸在只剩下兩人的汪洋裡。

「嗯，你夢見了什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾問，聲音輕柔像是蝶翼上震下來的鱗粉。他的指頭順著先前的性事的痕跡陷進克羅里的身體裡，直搗慾望的最深處、那個敏感的核心，熟門熟路的按揉著溼潤柔軟的腸壁替他擴張。

「_ 你，該死的。 _」克羅里驚喘一聲，半充血的陰莖吐出了一股不比精液濁白的前液。「快點進來，天使，不然我會坐在你身上肏我自己。」

「嗯，下一次、下一次。」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音中帶著明顯的笑意，_ 那個殺千刀的天使 _ ，持續以接近折磨的緩慢步調用兩根手指抽插著克羅里亟欲納入 _ 更多 _ 的後穴裡。 _ 這傢伙到底為什麼還沒有墮落， _克羅里怎麼想也想不明白。「克羅里，親愛的，我喜歡你懷孕的樣子。」

阿茲拉斐爾的手，那些平時只受得了整理古籍和揀取小瓷盤裡的馬卡龍的手指，此刻正在克羅里的屁股裡抽插，一次次都精準的按在裡頭敏感的腺體上，逼得克羅里只能大口喘氣、腳趾蜷曲顫抖、拳頭攥緊了身子下的絲綢床單，淚水和口水不受控制地流下。搭載著滿滿的荷爾蒙的身體此刻只想儘速達到高潮，令全身美妙地抽搐的高潮，後穴裡吞吐著阿茲拉斐爾的陰莖嘴裡喊著天使的名字。或許阿茲拉斐爾可以就這樣用手指把他肏到射精，然後在跪伏在他硬挺的肚子前，用那美食家的舌頭舔淨他在胯下造成的一片溼黏，再給他第二次高潮。

「你這個……不知羞恥的混帳天使！啊、啊……！」

阿茲拉斐爾抽出他的手指，挺腰將自己滾燙的肉柱往克羅里張闔的穴口送。

最後克羅里還是被肏到嗚咽著射在阿茲拉斐爾的手中，隨後又被他異常精湛的口交技巧弄得又射了一次，經歷兩次高潮而敏感不已的性器半軟半硬的掛在腿間，柱頭上晶亮著不知是唾液還是精液。

「這下子我們真的會遲到了，天使，想想沃洛克會有什麼樣的壞榜樣。」克羅里呻吟道。

「這次我允許你在市區裡開一百公里，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾稀鬆平常地回道，雙唇在克羅里側臉的蛇形刺青上印了一個饜足的吻。

「看看我把你變成什麼樣子了，天使。」

「是的，一切都是你的錯，惡魔。」

阿茲拉斐爾認命地替克羅里清理身體上性愛的殘跡。

一如往常的，克羅里無法否認懷了五顆蛇卵的自己身體愈發敏感，阿茲拉斐爾無法忍受不滿足伴侶如此誘人請求，他的天使幾乎又要按著他在浴室裡來上第二回合。

「不知道誰才是欲求不滿的那一個。」克羅里調侃道，讓阿茲拉斐爾一臉緋地替他拉上黑色蕾絲洋裝的拉鏈。他那行事異常大膽、事後又極易害臊臉紅的天使咕噥這幾個模糊的字眼，_ 壞透了、就只知道檢討我、窗戶 _ 和 _ 聖誕節包裝紙 _，在拉拉鍊的任務順利達成後迅速逃個無影無蹤。

克羅里看著鏡子，拈起他已經許久沒有從小錫盒裡拿出來的珍珠耳針熟稔地戴上，然後搽上帶著絳紫調韻的深色口紅，確保它與他酒紅的絲襪相互呼應。

據他所知，阿茲拉斐爾不曾以人類女性的身體示人，一般而言他的天使並不習慣改變自己肉體的樣貌。克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾不同，他喜歡人類創造的新鮮玩意兒和生活中的多變性，即使是一點點的變化也好，這包刮了他的服飾、慣用詞彙、工作上的細節，以及性別。

保姆亞斯她錄不是克羅里創造的第一個女性人格，大概也不會是最後一個，但克羅里知道那個女人在他的心中會有一個特別的位置：他偶爾會想起亞斯她錄，她的輪廓被庭院裡陽光溫暖的筆觸勾勒著，或者被若有似無的茉莉花香包圍唱著一首自行填詞的催眠曲，雙眼望著小沃洛克。

隨著自己越來越接近預產期，_ 一個肯定存在，但又曖昧不清的預產期，畢竟這可是他第一次懷孕，誰也不知道到底會發生什麼事 ，_他時常需要安撫阿茲拉斐爾， _ 你會是一個很好的父親，天使 _ 。阿茲拉斐爾總說他沒辦法像克羅里一樣那麼冷靜自若， _ 我羨慕你，親愛的，他說 _。

事實上克羅里不可能再更緊張了。

沃洛克．道林是他的第一個孩子 ，藉著亞斯她錄的雙手拉拔長大。

現在克羅里即將迎接寶寶A、寶寶B、寶寶C、寶寶D、寶寶E，他們不是撒旦之子而是他的孩子。他的孩子。克羅里不想要讓任何不好的事情發生在他們身上，他願意給他們任何東西，為他們創造一整個星系以他們命名。他知道阿茲拉斐爾也有相同的感覺。

他知道亞斯她錄曾有過類似的感覺。

一種期待，空虛的慢性痛覺在胸膛裡滋養，當亞斯她錄將沃洛克放在他的膝上牙牙說語。克羅里知道自己一直都喜歡孩子，有很長一段時間他深信沃洛克會是自己唯一能擁有孩子的機會，接著亞斯她錄的雙手，他的花呢套裝、酒紅色的口紅、圓潤的珍珠耳環。

沃洛克就要離開英格蘭了。

克羅里想要再見沃洛克一面。_ 他需要確認。 _

「我準備好了，天使。嘿，說好可以讓我在市中心開一百英哩？」


	10. 蒙貝利爾馬倫坡蛇

綿白的雪覆蓋著道林宅邸，每一片透明的結晶都反射著窗戶裡透出的溫暖光線，還有笑聲以及聖誕香草烤雞的香味，一閃一爍的紅綠小燈泡應和著夜裡的星光。美國外交官夫人遠遠地看見了重拾往日喬裝的兩人，顧不得形象的熱情地揮著手，細如鵝絨的雪綴著她棕色的髮絲。

「剛剛雪似乎大了起來，我正在擔心你們沒辦法趕來呢。看看你，亞斯她錄，你的氣色真好，我羨慕死了。」哈莉葉．道林緊緊捉住克羅里的手，雙頰上泛著不知是好友重逢的喜悅、抑或葡萄酒所導致的紅暈——阿茲拉斐爾推測答案為 _ 兩者皆是 _ 。「噢，希望你聽了不會覺得被冒犯，我可是一直有一個預感，你和我們的法蘭西斯兄弟。賽迪爾斯說我連續劇看太多了， _ 但是看看你們， _ 你們是我見過最恩愛的夫妻了。」

克羅里抿著一個淺卻真誠的微笑，就這樣讓哈莉葉捧著他的手。阿茲拉斐爾笑得更加燦爛些，看他的前雇主如此惦念拉拔沃洛克成長的保姆，一手忍不住摟住克羅里的腰，讓他們兩個能夠更靠近一些。懷孕的克羅里異常溫暖，披在肩上銀灰狐裘輕搔著他的鼻尖，戴著珍珠的耳垂泛著好看的緋紅色。

「看來法蘭西斯不是一個含蓄的追求者。」克羅里笑說，蘇格蘭口音自然地摻進他替亞斯她錄塑造的柔軟音調裡，如同熱紅茶裡頭的奶與蜂蜜。

「當然不是，保姆，我們法蘭西斯單純歸單純，可一點也不含蓄。我還記得他會往你的房間裡送開了花的小盆栽、陪你和沃洛克在樹下玩耍之類的。」哈莉葉朝阿茲拉斐爾挑了眉，又將視線移回克羅里的臉龐，意味深長地望進他藏在鏡片後方的眼瞳。「但你的心思也很容易被看透啊，亞斯她錄，你只對我們的園丁先生有興趣呢，總是問管家你們能不能在同一天休假。」

被揭發得猝不及防的那人嗯嗯啊啊地回應了什麼不知所云，逗得哈莉葉掩嘴咯咯笑了起來；阿茲拉斐爾繼續摟著愛人的腰，順勢踮腳往他頸側印了一個響吻，讓外交官夫人更加樂不可支。

克羅里發出了細弱的嘶嘶聲，只足夠傳到阿茲拉斐爾的耳裡，聽起來像是一聲沮喪的 _ 別鬧了 _ 。噢，亞斯他錄確實常常向管家要求他與法蘭西斯的休假被排在同一個日子，只是不是為了哈莉葉所想像的那些浪漫的原因。 _ 他們會在大英博物館會面、到公園小歇餵個鴨子、於麗茲飯店享用晚餐，交換撒旦之子的日常表現而不是甜蜜的吻。 _

那是一段美好的日子。

_ 美好不是一個足夠的形容詞， _ 阿茲拉斐爾想。

_ 美好 _ 不足以形容阿茲拉斐爾日日夜夜想著撒旦之子的張牙舞爪、他滴著血光的眼珠與地獄的火燄替他行加冕禮，同時看著沃洛克．道林吮著奶瓶或者用滿是軟肉的小手攥緊克羅里的前襟、看他牙牙學語、伸手輕輕戳著草叢裡的蛞蝓的感覺。 _ 美好 _ 不足以詮釋克羅里如何柔著嗓子一聲聲地喚著沃洛克，他在走廊轉角向阿茲拉斐爾投去的神祕又挑釁的微笑，隨時跟隨著他的一抹未命名的香味，他修長的剪影和纖細的足踝。

_ 該怎麼說呢？ _ 回想起那些日子宛如重返孩童時期的故鄉，那故鄉是一響回音，什麼樣的景色似乎都還存在著卻摸也摸不著。你知道那些溪流、溪流旁的花兒和鳴蟲都真實存在過，你找回了它們卻又再也尋不回它們，那樣隱約的、含蓄的喜悅以及痛覺。

像是第一道傷疤癒合了又未痊癒，一個清淺的瘀青落於肩胛，像是伊卡洛斯的孿生。

「噢，快點進來吧，你們肯定是凍壞了。」哈莉葉清了清喉嚨，挽起克羅里的左手將他們兩人都帶進屋裡，那個有音樂、食物和回憶的地方，暖氣急切地包覆著他們的身體。「這或許聽起來像是客套話，但我真的很高興能夠再見到你們，我和賽迪爾斯都是。還有，看到你們要有自己的小孩……感覺沃洛克昨天還是個嬰兒，那個被寵壞的男孩。」

「我相信沃洛克少爺會成為一個活潑優秀的青少年。」阿茲拉斐爾說。這也不是客套話，而是他真心相信，真心祝福 _ 。 _ 天使不應該偏心， _ 但他可不是一般的天使，不是嗎？ _

「少爺還會想念他的老保姆及成天和蛞蝓講話的老園丁嗎？」克羅里提問道，他的語氣經過潤飾後聽起來自然輕鬆，但阿茲拉斐爾知道那個惡魔是緊張的。 _ 啊，他是多麼期待見到那孩子，小心翼翼的用有著銀色骷髏的黑色包裝紙包裹禮物。 _

「這個年紀的小孩總是很彆扭，但是，亞斯她錄，我覺得他是想念你的。我知道他花了很多時間在你身邊……」哈莉葉的聲音突然柔和了下來，眨了眨棕色的眼睛。「我常常要求賽迪爾斯多盡一點父親的責任，不只是工作供應家庭，而是， _ 做沃洛克的父親 _ 。我常常這樣和他說，他錯過了自己兒子的誕生……但我也錯過了很多，亞斯她錄，有時候我希望——」

她打斷了自己，並沒有說出她到底希望什麼。但是阿茲拉斐爾明白，他知道克羅里也明白，一個愛孩子的母親以及她的那點遺憾。

當沃洛克說出他人生中第一個字詞時，他正被克羅里摟在懷中，在庭院裡散步著，那是他們每日例行的小活動；阿茲拉斐爾記得遠遠地看著克羅里露出了驚喜的表情，當他認為沒有人在看著他的時候，嘴裡甜甜地稱讚著小沃洛克。隨後的那一次祕密會面，克羅里驕傲地向阿茲拉斐爾宣佈小小撒旦之子所學會的第一個字是 _ 香蕉 _ 。 _ 那不是一個非常邪惡的字眼， _ 阿茲拉斐爾說。 _ 你等著吧，很快的我們的道林少爺就會在每一個人的腳底下偷放香蕉皮，搞得大家人仰馬翻的， _ 克羅里對他的不以為然翻著白眼。

「這是我的工作，道林夫人。」克羅里平靜的說，他的鞋跟在櫻桃木的地板上敲出清脆而堅定的聲響。

「你太客氣了，亞斯她錄——」

「你是一個好母親。」

_ 你是一個善良的人， _ 阿茲拉斐爾想要告訴克羅里，他的每一分天使靈性都可以感受到從那惡魔發散出的 _ 愛 _ ，對孩子以及母親的愛。 _ 說惡魔不懂愛與善良，那可真是一個愚蠢的迷思。 _ 但阿茲拉斐爾知道即使是懷有四個月身孕的克羅里，也還是會憤憤地揪起他的領子，咬牙切齒地否認這樣大庭廣眾下的稱讚。

_ 但這是事實， _ 阿茲拉斐爾想。

走廊傳來一陣急切的腳步聲。

「媽，爸爸要我跟你說他覺得新開的紅酒好像有點—— _ 那是保姆和法蘭西斯兄弟嗎？ _ 」

阿茲拉斐爾看著那孩子，藍灰色色的眼睛睜得園滾滾的，似乎又長高了一些，套著一件袖子稍短、符合節慶氣氛的紅色毛衣。他的目光先是越過大半個走廊落在了他們兩人身上，接著搜索著他母親臉上的表情，隨後又跳回阿茲拉斐爾扶在克羅里腰際的手上。

阿茲拉斐爾默默地數到三秒，才等到一個飛奔向克羅里的沃洛克，興奮全寫在那張小小的、青稚又逐漸成熟的臉蛋上。他真的又抽高了一些，一雙手已經可以環住克羅里突起的腹部，小心地依偎著他昔日的照顧者。

克羅里的墨鏡端莊地架在鼻樑上，但阿茲拉斐爾發誓自己可以看見他的眼角泛著淚光。

_ 克羅里有一個柔軟的、善良的、受過傷的靈魂，藏在一片一片黑色的蛇鱗之下、藏在那一對如琥珀般的眼眸之下、藏在他黑色的羽翼之下，克羅里習慣拿它們當藉口，但阿茲拉斐爾會溫柔地告訴他不再掩藏，即使那需要經過很長一段時間療傷。 _

「你長高了。」克羅里說。

「你要有寶寶了。」沃洛克的聲音有些軟嚅模糊。

「噢，是啊，我跟法蘭西斯兄弟在一起了。」

「我以為你討厭他，保姆，總是叫我不要聽他亂講話。」男孩咯咯笑著說，那笑聲讓阿茲拉斐爾只想把他與克羅里一同攬進懷裡。「這代表你們和好了嗎？」

「和好嗎？」克羅里側著頭看進阿茲拉斐爾的眼睛，頑皮地皺了下鼻子。「啊，算是吧，法蘭西斯？有的時候我們還是會有意見不同的時候，但我現在更能體諒他的想法……我想他也是。」

「 _ 噢，親愛的。 _ 」阿茲拉斐爾輕歎道，他不覺得自己能夠再把克羅里摟得更緊了。

「不過，你要把你的敵人踐踏在腳底下，這一點是不會改變的。」克羅里補充了一句，而阿茲拉斐爾不太能確定他的愛人到底有多認真。 _ 這大概也是克羅里表達愛的一種方式， _ 天使轉念一想。

「我知道的，保姆。」沃洛克仰著頸子，扯著嘴唇露出燦爛的笑容，似乎不覺的保姆挾藏著黑色幽默的遣詞用字有什麼異樣。「嘿，這代表我可以找你的小孩玩嗎？我想要一個弟弟，或妹妹，但是顯然你不管求了多久，弟弟妹妹都不會出現在聖誕節的禮物堆裡。」

「我們的家門隨時歡迎你。」阿茲拉斐爾伸手揉了揉他幾乎要蓋過眼睛的深色髮絲。

「我會有弟弟還是妹妹？」

「 _ 弟弟妹妹們 _ ，沃洛克，亞斯她錄懷了五胞胎。」阿茲拉斐爾愉悅地宣佈這個消息。雖然這算不上什麼偉大的惡作劇， _ 什麼都比不上克羅里的M25公路及網路大當機，以及克羅里那顆充滿鬼點子的蛇腦袋， _ 但阿茲拉斐爾還是很享受哈莉葉壓著胸口倒抽了一口氣，那雙巧克力色的眸子裡充滿了不可置信。沃洛克顯然無法理解五胞胎所代表的真正含義—— _ 誰能怪他呢？他只是一個十一歲的男孩。 _ 此刻的他顯然樂昏了頭，笑也笑瞇了眼睛，小手似乎自主決定不要離開克羅里的孕肚以及他那五個還未出世的玩伴。

「 _ 我的老天啊！ _ 」

「可不是個 _ 奇蹟 _ 嗎，道林太太。」阿茲拉斐爾道，選擇性忽略克羅里向他掃去那樣不以為然的眼神。

「 _ 你們怎麼讓它發生的？！ _ 」

「這您就有所不知了，道林太太，我們的法蘭西斯可是一匹精力旺盛的種馬。」

「 _ 亞斯她錄！ _ 」阿茲拉斐爾與哈莉葉同時驚駭地呼喊。

「保姆，什麼是種馬？」

「就是討厭的混帳的意思，我親愛的沃洛克。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們歡樂的來到了第十章啦（灑花）  
一如往常的一點正經劇情也沒有呢（爆笑）


End file.
